Gentlestar's Reign
by The Spirit That Comes At Night
Summary: Gentlekit had had the destiny to be leader since before she was born. She is not like other cats. There are several traitors killing off the cats of TreeClan. Secrets are discovered as danger lurks behind every tree branch. Watch her uncover these treacheries. PLEASE REVIEW! Rated: T for violence.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: PLEASE tell me what you think in your review down at the bottom:) it'll be much appreciated. **_

_**Prologue**_

Her fur was no longer cold and she felt energy course though her stocky body. Gentlestar opened her eyes to see her family and clanmates surrounding her. She had finally made it to StarClan. Her mother, Sundance, was nowhere to be found within the mass of cats, though, she never tried to get attached to her only daughter. Her two younger littermates ran up to her and rubbed their muzzles along hers. She glanced around at her new home; lushes trees sprouted from the ground and prey fluttered in the sky, hopped along the bushes, jumped from tree to tree, and scurried from root to root. She purred as she saw her mate come up to her with friendly gleaming eyes.

"Welcome to StarClan." He purred as he got closer to her.

Gentlestar purred warmly at her mate and her former mentor, Tawnystar, signaled her with her long white tail. She padded up to her former leader and bowed her head respectfully. "In this pool, you can see everything. Your kits progress within TreeClan or your own memories." She meowed as she signaled with her tail to a pool that was surrounded by several trees.

The sun flickered through the branches in the trees as Gentlestar padded up to the pool cautiously. Her mate followed her and guided her to the pool. Her eyes flickered down into the pool and what she saw made her fur bristle. What she saw her glorious reign as the leader of TreeClan.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Earlier that day-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It was the middle of leafbare as Gentlestar ran after the vicious dark golden tom that was once her former mentor's deputy. Snow covered the ground and her paws ached with fury from the cold snow. The tom took to the trees and leaped from bare branch to bare branch. She leaped and dug her claws into the soft park of the tall ancient oak trees. She hauled herself up the tree as her bone ached with age. Once on a branch she leaped to the next one, and then the next. Her loyal warriors chased from the trees and from the ground. TreeClan was known for their ability to fight and climb in the trees, afterall, their nests were held within a large ancient beech tree. She charged after the tom and his rouge battle party, he snarled fiercely at her as she wrapped her claws around his back leg.

He turned and locked his jaws on her shoulder. She yowled as a large amount of horrific pain surged though her. She scratched with fury at the tom as her stubby tail twitched from side to side as she attempted to keep her balance. Lucky for her, she was not like most cats; she had six claws on each of her forepaws. She clawed the tom with all her might as they, now, hung over a large lake with jutting rocks below them.

"I will _not _allow you to destroy my Clan any longer!" she yowled as the branch quivered as she leaped up on top of the tom and dug her teeth deep into his neck.

The tom shrieked with pain and shock as the branch snapped under the weight of Gentlestar and him. They tumbled down onto the rocks. Gentlestar yowled with terror as it seemed like moons for her to fall from the tree. She heard the thud come from the tom as his body slammed into a jutting rock. Gentlestar let into blackness and awoke to see her clanmates over her. Cold water drenched her blood soaked pelt and pain coursed down her back. She looked at her body and saw that her legs were in awkward angles. She wailed loudly and saw her loyal deputy standing over her with sorrow in his eyes. She closed her green eyes and allowed for the darkness to engulf her body one final time.

_**Alliances**_

**TreeClan**

**LEADER: **Tawnystar**-** wise white she-cat with black and ginger patches

**DEPUTY: **Sparrowclaw- dark golden tom with amber eyes

**MEDICINE-CAT: **Silentwhisper- young black she-cat with amber eyes

**WARRIORS: **Brackenfang- golden tom with darker tabby stripes and amber eyes

Nightwing- black she-cat with yellow eyes

Mossheart- dark grey tom with green eyes

Whitespirit- pale creamy she-cat with stunning green eyes (Emeraldpaw)

Bravepath- dark brown tom with amber eyes (Sharppaw)

Raintalon- dark grey tom with blue eyes

Gorseleaf- pretty dark brown she-cat with green eyes

Silverclaw- dark silver tom (Redpaw)

Barkclaw- dark brown tabby tom

** *TreeClan warriors are known for their ****dark colored pelts**** and ****fighting abilities within the trees**** in their territories. Their camp it within a LARGE ancient pine tree that has hollowed out holes within the trunk where kits, elders, and medicine cat's live. They cradle their nests in between the branches and have woven them together carefully so they are sure not to fall. Pine trees keep their needles so their camp is always covered. Eat mice, voles, rabbits, squirrels, and birds.***

**APPRENTICES: **Emeraldpaw- black she-cat with emerald eyes

Sharppaw- handsome dark grey tom

Redpaw- dark ginger she-cat with white-tip bushy tail

**QUEENS: **Sundance- pretty golden she-cat (Mother to Bravepath's kit: Gentlekit- pretty, stocky golden she-cat with darker spots, gentle green eyes, stubby tail, creamy chest and belly, and ears that round and bend backward slightly.

Flowerrise- grey she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Mossheart's kits: Foxkit-dark ginger tom and Sootkit- dark grey tom with amber eyes.

**ELDERS: **Waspclaw- pale golden tom former warrior of OceanClan

Darkear- creamy she-cat with dark brown ear tips

**OceanClan**

**LEADER: **Seastar- gold/brown tabby tom with amber/green eyes

**DEPUTY: **Streampelt- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**MEDICINE-CAT: **Voleclaw- light brown tabby tom (Fishpaw)

**WARRIORS: **Frogleap- light golden she-cat

Sunflower- pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Clearwater- large white tom

Rainpath- light grey she-cat

Sagewater- white tom

***known for light colored pelts (ex: golden, light brown, etc.) and for their ****excellent swimming abilities. ****Eat fish, water voles, and occasionally mice.***

**RockClan**

**LEADER: **Cliffstar- dark brown tom with white dash on chest and crisp green eyes

**DEPUTY: **Brackenfoot- dark brown tom with white paws and yellow eyes

**MEDICINE-CAT: **Sandfur- sandy colored she-cat with green eyes

**WARRIORS: **Windwhisper-sand colored tom with blue eyes

Rushfall- dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Fireclaw- dark ginger tom with sharp claws

***known for many ranges of pelt colors but mainly sandy and browns and for their ****ability to scale the rocky terrain ****on their territory. Eat frogs, lizards, and brids and occasionally a mouse.**

_**A/N: PLEASE Tell me what you think about the prologue, it's kinda short, I know. But that's how it's supposed to be! More detail all starting from the beginning of Gentlestar's Reign as leader of TreeClan, the respected Clan that stalks and fights within the trees.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__This chapter mainly focus' on the relationship between Gentlekit and her mother, Sundance._

_ REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!_

_**Chapter One**_

Bird song filtered through the air as Gentlekit nuzzled blindly for her mother, but when she opened her eyes, her nest was empty. She looked across the small nursery to see a beautiful grey she-cat purring to her kits. _Where's my mother? Why doesn't she do that to me? _Gentlekit thought as she wailed for her mother loudly. She pricked her eyes when she heard the scraping of claws against bark. She looked outside the nursery to see a branch that was just below the lip of the den. She looked down at her tiny legs and thought better of it and just returned to her nest where she waited for her mother's return.

"You're Gentlekit, aren't you?" the grey she-cat purred.

Gentlekit looked up from her soft pine needle and moss nest to see the she-cat standing over her with a dark ginger tom kit and a dark grey tom kit at her forepaws. Gentlekit nodded her head hesitantly.

The she cat purred ad nuzzled Gentlekit softly," Well, your mother went on a patrol and should be back really soon. Its different because you're only three moons old and most queens don't leave their kits at least until they're five moons."

"Oh," Gentlekit began but she directed her attention back to the different entrance to the nursery.

"Why don't you come and lay in my nest until your mother returns? My name is Flowerrise and these are my kits Foxkit and Sootkit." The she-cat meowed as she gently nudged Gentlekit over to her nest.

Foxkit sat closest to Gentlekit she saw he was much larger than her, but small for a tom cat. He sat up right and purred," My mother is the _best _story teller! Tell us how TreeClan became the way we are now!"

Foxkit scooted closer to Gentlekit and on her left, Sootkit did the same. She laid down and listened intently to Flowerrise, "Long ago, a cat named Twig ran through this side of the forest trying to flee the nasty jaws of wolves. A she-cat named Mist was with him along with a tom named Boulder. They ran until they became split up. Mist heading toward the lake, Boulder heading for the rocky terrain, and Twig ran toward the forest and up a tree. Twig's dark brown pelt hid him from the wolves, Boulder's sandy colored pelt hid him, and Mist's excellent swimming ability made her flee the wolves. Once they wolves were gone, they found each other again, but they had rouges and kittypets with them. They announced that each of them would create a Clan based off their abilities. We became TreeClan for our ability to climb, stalk, and fight within the tree's leaves and pine needles. All of TreeClan territory is covered in thick forest and dense undergrowth. We have dark colored pelts from our ancestors for us to stealthily stalk through the trees to hunt our prey. We disappear against shadows and creep along the bark of trees to not be seen. We are the noble TreeClan, and we are feared among our own territory."

Gentlekit's green gaze widened at the scenery she pictured in her mind. She looked up at the she-cat blue eyes and before she could speak, Sootkit squeaked, "Now tell us about the Skytree!"

"The Skytree is the ancient pine tree we make our nests in. Warriors sleep on the branches that go out from the trunk and they have securely woven the branches close together with vine and bracken to make it look like spider webs from below. Tawnystar, leader of TreeClan, sleeps at the very top of the tree. Senior warriors sleep higher than new warriors. There are two holes that have been hollowed out by the first generation of TreeClan. We are in the highest one. The medicine-cat's den is found in a willow tree to the left of this tree. Their branches intertwine to make easy access to one another. The medicine den is a little high up but, a kit like you three could get their easily. The elder's den is found higher than the medicine den on the same tree, but willow trees have soft bark so you can scale it easily. But, not only are we know for our tree abilities, we are also known for our stocky stature. We may be small, but we make up for it in incredible strength." Flowerrise meowed proudly.

Gentlekit realized that no more commands rose from her two denmates. She looked on either side of her and saw that they both had fallen asleep. Claws against bark came closer than before and an elegant golden she-cat entered the den with her muzzle high. Her amber eyes closed to tiny slits when she saw Gentlekit. She pricked her ears forward, rose to her paws , leaped from Flowerrise's nest and scampered to her mother. Her mother backed away from Gentlekit and ran out of the den yowling at the top of her lungs for a cat named Silentwhisper.

Gentlekit stood with her tail between her legs as a young black she-cat scaled into the den. Her eyes were filled with worry when she saw Gentlekit, "What's wrong?"

Gentlekit shrugged and walked cautiously up to her mother who sat far away. The golden she-cat hissed furiously at Gentlekit. She looked around and Flowerrise's jaw was opened with shock. Silentwhisper padded closer to her and sniffed her curiously," She does look a bit funny."

_A bit funny? What?_ Gentlekit thought as her tiny legs began to shake. Silentwhisper licked her ears the wrong way toward her muzzle but they just fell back to their usual place. Silentwhisper, then, meowed, "I've never seen anything like this. Can you hear me, Gentlekit?"

"Y-yeah?" her voice stammered as her legs began to grow weaker and her belly grew ill.

Silentwhisper looked up at her mother and meowed, "Nothing seems to be wrong with her, Sundance. Perhaps, it's just how she's supposed to be."

"How she's _supposed _to be? That is the _ugliest_ piece of fox dung I have ever seen!" Sundance spat at Gentlekit then continued to Silentwhisper, "I am moving back to the warrior's branch. I will _not _watch over that ugly cat."

Gentlekit watched in horror as her mother left the nursery and scaled the trunk back to her old nest. She looked down at her paws in embarrassment. Silentwhisper got closer to her and gently meowed, "It's okay, Gentlekit. Flowerrise will take care of you, young one."

"I don't want Flowerrise to take care of me! I want my own mother to take care of me!" Gentlekit wailed.

Silentwhisper's amber eyes flickered with worry and sorrow, "I know, but she has to. Your mother has abandoned you. I'm so sorry, Gentlekit."

"No! What's wrong with me?" Gentlekit wailed to the medicine-cat.

"You just look different, little one. Now go to your new nest." Silentwhisper meowed softly as she nudged the kit toward Flowerrise.

Foxkit and Sootkit watched the whole ordeal with terrified and sympathetic eyes. When she got into Flowerrise's nest, she began to groom her ruffled golden pelt. Gentlekit had her gaze fixed to the wooden floor in between her paws. Foxkit rubbed his muzzle on hers and purred, "We don't think you're ugly, Gentlekit."

Gentlekit felt heat rise in her chest when Foxkit said his next words softly so no one could hear, "I think you're pretty."

Rain poured outside as Gentlekit peered through the entrance to the nursery. Rain fell from the swollen black clouds and created a tiny puddle of water near the entrance. She rose to her paws and padded toward the puddle cautiously. She was afraid for what she might see. She crept forward and filtered her gaze down into the water. What she saw made her fur bristle. She saw that her ears were rounded and bended back slightly with tufts on the ends. Her tail was stubby and when she looked down at her paws, they were much larger than most cats. She had six toes and six claws. She felt a long tail lay across her shoulders. When she looked up, she saw Foxkit looking down at her, "See? Beautiful."

_**A/N: **__Can anyone guess what type of cat Gentlekit is? Please review and tell me what you think! _


	3. Chapter 2

_ Chapter Two_

Gentlekit sat in the nursery alone as Foxkit and Sootkitwere being taught how to scale trees by their mother, Flowerrise. The grey she cat sat on the branch confidently while Sootkit looked down the trunk with terrified amber eyes. "You have to try some time, Sootkit, your brother is already at the bottom with Mossheart. I can't carry you for the rest of your life. It's Clan custom for all kits that are five moons old to learn how to scale the trees." she purred as she nudged him gently with her muzzle then continued, "All you do is dig your claws in the bark and make your way down, one paw at a time."

Sootkit nodded and dug his tiny thron sharp claws into the rough bark. Gentlekit watched in fear for her denmate as he made his way down slowly. When he made it to the bottom, he cheered happily and was nuzzled by his father, Mossheart.

Who's my father? She thought as curiosity prickled in her pelt.

"Flowerrise, who is my father?" Gentlekit asked the grey queen.

Bravepath. He hasn't come to see you since the day you were kitted, though, most toms don't. I got lucky, I guess." her foster mother purred heavily as she looked down at her mate.

The dark grey tom was talked about a lot in the nursery. He was fearless when it came to battle and companionate when it came to his mate and kits. Foxkit looked up at her with sympathy flickering in his green gaze and then he meowed loud enough for her to hear, "I wish you could come with us."

"I will in a moon, Foxkit! I promise!" Gentlekit yelled back.

Sootkit looked at his brother in jealousy then yowled, "I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you both." she yelled then a purr rose in her throat.

Flowerrise clawed her way into the nursery. Gentlekit watched her lie in her nest and signal her to come lay. "Aren't you going with them?" she asked, cocking her head as she laid down beside her.

"No, I want to keep you company, since your mother refuses to." she growled when she mentioned Sundance.

Gentlekit remembered with pain when Flowerrise tried to talk to the golden she-cat to come back to the nursery. Even Tawystar tried to convince her, but all she said was, "That cat is not worth my presence! Piece of fox dung!" her words stung like venom from an adder. Hatred for her real mother boiled within her. She'd do anything not to hear her mother's name. But she desperately wanted to see Bravepath. She hoped he would be different than Sundance and actually like her for they way she looked. She'd never been out of the nursery, for

Flowerrise told her it was probably best not to ruffle anybody's fur the wrong way.

Gentlekit didn't care though, she had all what she would ever need in the nursery. She, also, desperately wanted to become an apprentice to prove herself to her clanmates. Flowerrise's mew brought the tiny golden kit back to reality when she meowed, "But don't worry, I'll take you on your first tree climb."

Gentlekit was about to reply but she heard rustling in the pine needles and then claws scraping against tough bark. She pricked her ears forward when she saw a dark brown tom with bright, friendly amber eyes. He looked at her with interest as he meowed in a stunning deep voice, "Is this my little Gentlekit?"

She looked up at Flowerrise who nodded in shock. "Yes, I am." Gentlekit answered slowly.

"My name is Bravepath, I'm your father." he purred as he padded closer to Gentlekit.

Gentlekit quickly stood and scampered out of the nest. She leaped on top of her father who chuckled and fell over with a thud.

"I thought I'd never get to meet you." she purred as she nuzzled his affectionately.

"That's because your mother as bees for a brain. No matter what I say, she will not be the mother I expected her to be. But I can see Flowerrise is doing the job perfectly." he purred as he looked at Flowerrise gratefully.

Flowerrise dipped her head and meowed, "Why haven't you come sooner?"

"The mouse-brained she-cat wouldn't let me near the nursery, but Sparrowclaw has her on a patrol. So I managed to squeeze in here at the right time!" he meowed, trying to keep a happy tone, he licked Gentlekit.

Gentlekit woke beside her denmates. Their fur was neatly kept and Flowerrise's eyes were gleaming with pure pride for her two sons. Unlike Sundance, Flowerrise played the motherly role well, especially to Gentlekit. Bravepath began to visit her every chance he got when Sundance was away. He brought her treats like voles and mice. Since she became four and a half moons, he began to bring her things. Unlike Sundance, he valued her company and give any chance he got to spend time with his only kit.

Flowerrise rose to her paws and began to shoo her kits out of the nursery and down the tree stump. They had reached their sixth moon and would become apprentices today. Gentlekit feared at first that she would be left alone, but then Gorseleaf moved into the nursery. She was expecting Silverclaw's kits, but she felt sorry for any kits they had together. They were both ill tempered and were, in fact, perfect for each other. Gentlekit peered out of then den and down onto the forest floor by a large slanted stump in the center of the clearing. A white she-cat with black and ginger patches jump onto the stump. She assumed it was Tawnystar, who was unlike most TreeClan cats. Her fur was light colored and she was much larger than the stocky and well muscled Clan cats. She rose her muzzle and yowled, "Everyone old enough to scale their own tree, join me here below the Speakingstump for a Clan meeting."

The tree rustled as sleeping cats rose from their nests and climbed down the enormous pine tree. Dark colored pelts gathered around the TreeClan leader, making it look as if a giant cloud covered the sky. "Today, we welcome two new apprentices in the clan. Sootkit and Foxkit, step forward." she yowled just before the two cats were just about a mouse length away from the Speakingstump. The white she-cat continued, "Kits of Flowerrise and Mossheart, you have reached your sixth moon and with that, you will begin your training. Sootkit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Sootpaw. Sparrowclaw, you have not had an apprentice for some time and I think you're the perfect cat to train Sootpaw."

Gentlekit watched as the dark grey tom padded up to the deputy and touched noses with him. She saw the pride and kindness gleaming in his eyes. She felt fur run against hers and turned to see Bravepath standing behind her. Sundance was glaring at them from the roots of the great pine tree. She purred as she listened to Tawnystar continue," Foxkit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Foxpaw. Barkclaw, you have not had an apprentice yet and are in need of one. You will mentor young Foxpaw."

"Sootpaw! Foxpaw!" the Clan cheered happily.

Gentlekit yowled her two denmates names. She, then, searched the crowed for Flowerrise who glared at Barkclaw with suspicion as her son and new mentor touched noses. She looked at the dark brown warrior who was grinning at Foxpaw with interest. He was a fierce young warrior and much larger than the other toms. He sat close to Brackenfang, who was probably his mentor at one point.

She felt chills ripple down her spine when the dark brown tom glared at her from her perch in the tree. She felt her father bristle behind her as he quickly stood and blocked her view. "Come on, back to your nest, Gentlekit. You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow." he purred as he nudged her into Flowerrise's nest.

Is Flowerrise returning to her warrior duties now?" Gentlekit asked her father solemnly.

Bravepath looked at her sympathetically but before he could respond, Flowerrise herself responded to her, "Now I couldn't leave you all alone to handle Gorseleaf's rough attitude."

Gorseleaf snorted and turned her back to her clanmats as Flowerrise purred and laid in her nest with Gentlekit. Her jaws gaped in a large yawn as she closed her eyes and felt the rasp of her father's tongue over her ear. She slowly drifted off into sleep.

She opened her green eyes. She looked around but she could barely see in front of her. Two amber eyes reviled themselves, the glared at her with hatred and burned her pelt. A she-cat with dark brown fur appeared beside her with sorrowful aqua eyes. The she-cat shook her head solemnly then began to disappear. Gentlekit was left alone in the darkness with the two amber eyes. Terror stuck her heart as it began to pound against her chest. Blinding light began to to creep around her and she fell back to sleep once again.

She gasped and opened her eyes, she was back in the nursery with Flowerrise having her tail wrapped protectively around Gentlekit. _Who was that cat?_ She thought just before she laid her chin down but before she closed her eyes again, she heard a voice coming from outside the great pine tree.

"I wish to speak with your leader, Tawnystar." the voice spoke calmly.

"Tawnystar doesn't speak to outsiders, return from where you come from." the voice of Brackenfang sneered.

"I will not, I wish to speak with your leader. I thought the nobel TreeClan treated outsiders with respect and not hostility." the voice growled.

Brackenfang snarled fiercely then the voice of Sparrowclaw sounded, "Brackenfang, stop this at once. He's right. I'll take him to Tawnystar."

A/N: There's the second chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! I really want someone to try and guess what breed of cat Gentlekit is! Review and tell me what you think about what I've written so far! Thanks!

-Nightwish


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__Thanks for the reviews! _**Tigerkit300, **_you're correct! She is a polydactyl cat! But there is a specific breed of cat that she is! It's a rare breed and I gave the best description of her in the Alliances! Keep guessing everyone! :) __**The person who guesses correctly can have a cat their made up play a major role in this story!**_

_Thanks to __**Gingersplash of Thunderclan**__ for the reviews and cats! Gentlekit is a domesticated Lynx, but it has a specific name before it!_

_***THIS IS AN UPDATED ALLIANCES. THE STORY CONTINUES BELOW!***  
_

_**KEEP REVIEWING! :)**_

_**Alliances**_

**TreeClan**

**LEADER: **Tawnystar**-** wise white she-cat with black and ginger patches

**DEPUTY: **Sparrowclaw- dark golden tom with amber eyes

**MEDICINE-CAT: **Silentwhisper- young black she-cat with amber eyes

**WARRIORS: **Brackenfang- golden tom with darker tabby stripes and amber eyes

Nightwing- black she-cat with yellow eyes

Cloudynight- black she-cat with dark blue eyes, white splash over an eyes, and silver ears, tail tip, and underbelly

Mossheart- dark grey tom with green eyes

Whitespirit- pale creamy she-cat with stunning green eyes (Emeraldpaw)

Bravepath- dark brown tom with amber eyes (Sharppaw)

Raintalon- dark grey tom with blue eyes

Fondfire- dark brown tom with brown eyes

Gorseleaf- pretty dark brown she-cat with green eyes

Silverclaw- dark silver tom (Redpaw)

Barkclaw- dark brown tabby tom

** *TreeClan warriors are known for their ****dark colored pelts**** and ****fighting abilities within the trees**** in their territories. Their camp it within a LARGE ancient pine tree that has hollowed out holes within the trunk where kits, elders, and medicine cat's live. They cradle their nests in between the branches and have woven them together carefully so they are sure not to fall. Pine trees keep their needles so their camp is always covered. Eat mice, voles, rabbits, squirrels, and birds.***

**APPRENTICES: **Emeraldpaw- black she-cat with emerald eyes

Sharppaw- handsome dark grey tom

Redpaw- dark ginger she-cat with white-tip bushy tail

**QUEENS: **Sundance- pretty golden she-cat (Mother to Bravepath's kit: Gentlekit- pretty, stocky golden she-cat with darker spots, gentle green eyes, stubby tail, creamy chest and belly, and ears that round and bend backward slightly.

Flowerrise- grey she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Mossheart's kits: Foxkit-dark ginger tom and Sootkit- dark grey tom with amber eyes.

**ELDERS: **Waspclaw- pale golden tom former warrior of OceanClan

Darkear- creamy she-cat with dark brown ear tips

**OceanClan**

**LEADER: **Seastar- gold/brown tabby tom with amber/green eyes

**DEPUTY: **Streampelt- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**MEDICINE-CAT: **Coralblaze- light orange she-cat with pinkish paws and amber eyes (Fishpaw)

**WARRIORS: **Frogleap- light golden she-cat

Sunflower- pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Clearwater- large white tom

Rainpath- light grey she-cat

Barracude- muscular grey tom with black stripes and paws; former loner

Sagewater- white tom

Oceansign- light grey she-cat with dark blue eyes; daughter of Seastar

***known for light colored pelts (ex: golden, light brown, etc.) and for their ****excellent swimming abilities. ****Eat fish, water voles, and occasionally mice.***

**RockClan**

**LEADER: **Cliffstar- dark brown tom with white dash on chest and crisp green eyes

**DEPUTY: **Brackenfoot- dark brown tom with white paws and yellow eyes

**MEDICINE-CAT: **Sandfur- sandy colored she-cat with green eyes

**WARRIORS: **Windwhisper-sand colored tom with blue eyes

Rushfall- dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Cactusspike- scruffy sand colored tom with bright green eyes

Fireclaw- dark ginger tom with sharp claws

Runningcloud- dark grey she-cat with hazel eyes and black ear tips, tail tip, and underbelly. Former TreeClan cat.

Iguanastripe- brownish black she-cat with yellow eyes and orange stripes

Dustfeather- long furred sandy/golden she-cat with blue-green eyes

Bushfur- spiky brown tom with green eyes

***known for many ranges of pelt colors but mainly sandy and browns and for their ****ability to scale the rocky terrain ****on their territory. Eat frogs, lizards, and brids and occasionally a mouse.**

_Chapter Three_

Gentlekit woke the next morning with curiosity prickling in her pelt. She leaped to her paws and ran toward the nursery entrance and looked down the tree with fearful eyes. _I get to climb trees today! I forgot!_ She thought as the curiosity disappeared into excitement. She glanced up to see the hind quarters of Bravepath making his way down the tree. She backed up slightly, giving him enough room to jump into the nursery.

"Are you ready for today?" Bravepath asked just before he licked her ears.

Gentlekit nodded as she heard Flowerrise pad over to them from her nest. She nuzzled Gentlekit then meowed, "I think she's ready! She's a very curious cat."

"Speaking of curious, who was that cat that came in the middle of the night?" Gentlekit asked in a timid voice.

She saw worry flash in Bravepath's eyes then he meowd, "Just a tom that wished to join the clan. Tawynstar turned him away though."

Gentlekit nodded then Flowerrise changed the subject, "So let's get to tree climbing!"

Bravepath nodded then turned to get to the bottom of the tree. Gentlekit watched him carefully dig his claws into the tree and slowly make his way down. When he reached the bottom he looked up at her with happy amber eyes. Flowerrise gently nudged her forward toward the branch. Gentlekit slowly edged her way onto the branch. Flowerrise leaped over her and landed gracefully on the other side of her. When Gentlekit looked down again, she saw Foxpaw and Sootpaw looking up at her. She looked at the dark brown bark on the tree and latched onto it with torn sharp claws. She unlatched one paw and moved it lower, following another paw. Slowly and carefully, she made it to the bottom. Grass rose up and tickled her tiny black nose. Her father looked at her with pride gleaming in his eyes.

"Good job, Gentlekit." He purred as he nuzzled her.

Foxpaw looked down at her with Sootpaw right beside him. "So you've finally are able to climb trees! Come explore!" Foxpaw meowed happily.

Gentlekit looked at her father for permission and he simply nodded. Excitement flared in her chest when she looked at Foxpaw, who flicked his tail for her to follow him. She padded after him cautiously. Gentlekit saw that they were headed to a small stream that was a few fox lengths away. She looked down into the water and her green eyes sparkled back at her. "We drink from this stream. It leads straight into OceanClan territory and into the lake." Sootpaw meowed as he nudged her so that her paws glided on the mud and into the stream.

"Hey!" she snapped.

His amber eyes grew wide as he meowed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to, honestly."

Gentlekit nodded as Foxpaw padded away and to his mentor. A large golden dark tom padded up behind Sootpaw, she recognized him as Sparrowclaw. The golden tom looked down at Sootpaw and purred, "Looks like the tour is going to have to end. We need to go on patrol."

Sootpaw nodded and said his good-byes to Gentlekit. She felt alone, but that quickly ended when an orange and black butterfly fluttered past her long whiskers. Her gaze fixed to the butterfly and she swiped in the air in attempt to catch it. She pounced and scampered after the butterfly until it disappeared in a hazel bush. She leaped into the bush and heard a quite snarl from a TreeClan warrior. She peered through the bushes to see Brackenfang, Barkclaw, and Foxpaw talking. "We have to get rid of that mouse-heart deputy." Brackenfang snarled.

Foxpaw looked terrified as he hesitantly hissed, "Yeah, he's turning the Clan into kittypets."

Barkclaw looked at him with approving eyes. "I heard he's taking a patrol along the RockClan border. We can ambush him when he's alone. Foxpaw can distract Sootpaw. Brackenfang can get the other warriors away, which will give me the chance." He growled boastfully.

Gentlekit felt terror shiver down her spine when she heard a swipe and the thud of tough muscle against earth. She looked through the bush harder to see Brackenfang standing over Barkclaw. The brown warrior was bleeding from his muzzle where Brackenfang had struck his former apprentice. "Idiot! It will be _me _that takes Sparrowclaw's life. Then I will become deputy." Brackenfang sneered in the younger warrior's bloody face.

_**A/N: **__Ooooo, suspense! REVIEW PLEASE?_

_**ALSO: I am currently writing a joint story with **__**Butterfly that flies at dawn**__**! It should be very good and will be on her page shortly! **_


	5. Chapter 4

_It'll be me who kills Sparrowclaw! _Brackenfang's deadly snarl rang in her ears. She slowly backed out of the bush and nearly ran into Bravepath who was standing a few tail lengths away. His eyes were filled with worry when he realized her fur was on end. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I.. I saw Brackenfang on the other side of the bush. He.. He said he was g-going to kill Sparrowclaw." she whispered hesitantly to we father.

His amber eyes grew wide as he grabbed her by the scruff and carried her to the tree where the nursery was. He launched himself up the tree as Gentlekit dangled helplessly in his jaws. The next thing he did, was drop her off in the nursery with Gorseleaf then continued up the tree. Gentlekit waited nervously for her father to return, but he never came. She glanced down at the ground and heard shrieks of horror and grief sounded in the clearing. She strained to see what was happening. Her fur prickled with fear as Sootpaw, Barkclaw, Brackenfang and a terrified Foxpaw made their way into the camp. On Brackenfang's back was the lifeless body of Sparrowclaw. Claws scraped against pine tree bark as her father and leader skittered down the tree. "Brackenfang! What has happened?" Tawnystar demanded.

The dark golden tom looked up at his leader and meowed, "We were on a bored patrol and rouges attacked us. I tried to save him but, I was too late.. I'm sorry Tawnystar. I would have risked my own life to save his."

Gentlekit gaped at the golden tom and her fur bristled. He was lying. Bravepath looked at him in utter disbelief. He sat beside Tawynstar protectively with his amber eyes closed to tiny slits.

"Oh, how brave!" Emeraldpaw gasped. Redpaw flicked her tail, agreeing with the black apprentice.

"Thank you for trying to save him, Brackenfang. It was a very loyal thing to do." Tawnystar meowed as she threw a glare at Bravepath. "Everyone old enough to climb a tree, join me here for a Clan meeting. "

She waited for everyone to look at her as she climbed the mossy oak stump. "I saw these words before the body of Sparrowclaw in hopes he hears and approves of my choice. Brackenfang will be the new deputy of TreeClan." she called.

"Brackenfang! Brackenfang!" all but Bravepath, Foxpaw, and Gentlekit yowled.

She gaped at the golden tom, who gloated and boasted of him becoming deputy. "There is one more ceremony I must preform. Gentlekit, come down from the nursery." Tawystar called into the tree.

Gentlekit's heart beat against her chest as she climbed down the tree cautiously. When she reached the bottom, she squeezed past a jet-black she-cat and Sundance, who glared down at her disowned daughter. Shivers ran down her spine when she felt the eyes of her clanmates burning into her fur. Moss tangled around her paws but she quickly shook it off and not before long, she stood before Tawnystar and the mossy stump. "Gentlekit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Gentlepaw. Brackenfang will be your mentor." Tawnystar yowled to the sky.

When the Clan chanted her name, her world slowed and her fur bristled. The jet-black she-cat gently nudged the stocky apprentice forward toward Brackenfang but Gentlepaw's paws didn't budge. Horror struck her heart when the Clan glared at her. She slowly crept forward to Brackenfang. He looked proud and hungry for power as she approached him. His eyes glimmered with blood-thirst and all she could remember of him what him attacking Barkclaw for not saying the right thing. She touched noses with him then quickly ran to her father's side, who leaped and pinned Brackenfang down. "If you lay ONE claw on her, I'll flay you!" he snarled.

Brackenfang struggled helplessly under his claws, but soon, Tawynstar pulled him off. "Bravepath! Attacking a deputy and accusing him of murdering Sparrowclaw has cost you everything. You are hereby, now, exiled from TreeClan. Raintalon will take up the remainder of Sharppaw's training." Tawystar snarled at the dark brown tom.

Gentlepaw stared at her leader in disbelief when she exiled him. His eyes grew wide and his tail drooped. He slowly padded up to her and meowed, "I'm sorry, I want to protect you, Gentlepaw, and I will. Come find me when you need me most, my loyal daughter."

Gentlepaw nodded as tears welled in her eyes. Her heart ached for her father to stay, but she knew that wouldn't be possible. She held back a wail as she felt the warm fur of Flowerrise behind her. She turned to see the grey she-cat with her mate, Mossheart at her side, his eyes were full of love that he would give her as if she were his own daughter. _But I want Bravepath!_ She thought as her father licked her cheek gently before returning his amber gaze to Flowerrise and Mossheart. "Take care of her." he meowed to them as he turned and ran out of the clearing.

Her heart swelled with grief and sorrow as she watched her beloved father run from all she had ever known. Flowerrise nuzzled her gently but she pulled away. Sootpaw was at her side immediately. His dark grey fur glided against hers. He nuzzled her cheek as tears ran down her muzzle. Foxpaw tried to comfort her but she hissed and snarled in his narrow face. The look her gave her suggested he had no idea what influenced her to act like that, but she knew the truth about him. He helped Brackenfang and Barkclaw kill Sparrowclaw. She was now alone. Her mother despised her and her father was exiled. She had lost everything.

_**A/N:**__ Any idea how this is going to turn out for little Gentlepaw? And any idea what breed of cat she is? Hint: It starts with an'H'. Remember: the person to guess correctly will get a kitty to play a MAJOR role in this story. Sayy.. Gentlepaw's best friend! Hope you liked this chapter! REVIEW PLEASE? Thanks! _

_-Nightwish_


	6. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**__ Tigerkit300 won the question, Gentlepaw is a Highlander Lynx. Skymist also guessed correctly, so their cats are now featured in this story._

_Chapter Five_

Gentlepaw watched the spot where her father had ran just moments after she was made an apprentice. Sootpaw sat next to her, gently grooming her ears. Cold wind blew through the camp clearing, making her golden fur ruffle up. Sootpaw scooted closer to her and meowed, "I'm sorry all this happened. I'll look after you, Gentlepaw."

She glared at the dark grey tom then growled, "I don't want you to look after me!"

He looked at her calmly still and purred, "I will anyway."

She ignored him and stood. She turned and padded toward the other apprentices; Emeraldpaw, Sharppaw, and Redpaw. Emeraldpaw had a smug look on her face as Gentlepaw got closer. She glanced at Sharppaw, whose expression was unreadable, then looked at Redpaw, who avoided her gaze. Feeling uncomfortable, she turned and padded away, toward Flowerrise. But her new mentor, Brackenfang stopped her. "Gentlepaw, we're joining a patrol with Cloudynight and Fondfire." he called from the mossy stump, where Tawnystar stood.

Gentlepaw felt utterly sick when she heard her mentors voice. She wanted to flay him for getting her father exiled, but she knew her puny size would not cut out for her. He would kill her with one mighty paw. Her stubby tail dropped as she drug her paws to where her mentor stared at her sternly. "Lets go, you're wasting my time!" he snarled at her.

She picked up her pace a little as the patrol was making it's way out of the camp clearing. She quickly caught up with the patrol and walked close to Cloudynight. The black she-cat often glanced at Gentlepaw with concerned eyes. Gentlepaw chose to ignore her gaze, for she did not want to stir up unnecessary drama.

She followed her clanmates, to a lake that was the center of the clans territory. The three warriors walked ahead of her as they walked toward the twoleg place. The scent of blood creeped into her nostrils and as they got closer to twoleg place the scent grew stronger and stronger. Every hair on Gentlepaw's pelt stood on end. She saw a pretty light brown she-cat and a tortoiseshell she-cat standing over a pure white tom. Gentlepaw padded ahead of the patrol, ignoring Brackenfang's venomous protest. The tom had a terrible gash on his neck that reached down his belly. By the looks of it, the wound was definitely fatal. His fur was matted with dried blood. And his eyes grew more and more dull and lifeless. The two she-cats sat close together, whimpering with grief as their brother slowly died. "What happened?" Gentlepaw asked carefully.

The tortoiseshell she-cat looked at Gentlepaw sharply then her gaze softened. "We were attacked by a wolf. Jay saves us, stupid fur ball." she whispered as her littermate nuzzled closer to her.

Brackenfang grabbed Gentlepaw by the scruff and threw her behind him. Cloudynight gasped as Gentlepaw barreled into her. Pain coursed throughout Gentlepaw's paw when she stood. Fondfire was sniffing her paw right away. "I think it's sprained, but we'll have Silentwhisper check it out back at camp." the warrior rumbled as he glared at Brackenfang then continued, "Brackenfang, you've injured Gentlepaw!"

"She'll survive." he growled then looked at the two stray cats, "what are your names?"

"My name is Dawn and this is my sister, Sky." the tortoiseshell mewed cautiously to the dark golden tom.

Fondfire examined the cats while Cloudynight and Gentlepaw looked at the two cats, she saw that they were no older than she was. "Lets take them back to Tawnystar. She'll decide what to do with them." Brackenfang growled when she whipped around.

...

"Your paw is sprained. Who did this?" Silentwhisper demanded as she gently placed Gentlepaw's sore paw on the wooden floor.

"Brackenfang." Cloudynight mewed first.

The black she-cat insisted on accompanying Gentlepaw to the medicine-den. "That good-for-nothing tom. I'm speaking to Tawnystar about this. You may go, Gentlepaw." Silentwhisper meowed.

"She'll probably assign you a new mentor." Cloudynight meowed as she padded out the entrance and climbed down the tree.

Gentlepaw shook out her fur and limped out of the medicine-den. She peered outside and looked down the tree trunk. She dug her claws into the side and made her way down the tree quicker. When her paws landed on the ground, she saw a bright ginger figure padding toward her. Foxpaw. "What do you want?" she hissed.

Foxpaw flinched then meowed, "what is wrong with you?"

"Me? You helped kill Sparrowclaw! I heard you plotting with Barkclaw and Brackenfang. You're a traitor and a murderer." Gentlepaw hissed quietly.

Foxpaw's eyes grew wide then he whispered, "I didn't want to do those things, Gentlepaw. Barkclaw said that if I didn't help him, he would kill Flowerrise and Mossheart, single pawed."

Gentlepaw felt a rush of regret though her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." she whispered.

Before Foxpaw could reply Tawynstar's voice boomed in the camp clearing. "All cats old enough to climb a tree, join me near the Moss Stump for a Clan meeting."

Gentlepaw remained where she was as Foxpaw padded to stand beside Barkclaw with fear in his gaze. Sootpaw sat close to her with their fur meshing together. "I have decided that Brackenfang will not mentor Gentlepaw. I will mentor her, for I could use an apprentice. Also, two young cats were found within our borders and I have decided to take them in." Tawystar called calmly.

"What? But you turned that tom called Smoke away moons ago!" Brackenfang growled.

The Clan remained silent as Tawystar continued, "Dawn and Sky, step forward."

The two littermates padded until they stood right in front of the Moss Stump. "From this day forward until each of you earn your warrior names, you will be known as Dawnpaw and Skypaw. Nightwing, you will mentor Dawnpaw. Fondfire, you will mentor Skypaw. Pass on the Warrior Code, loyalty, and bravery to these new apprentices." Tawnystar yowled.

"Dawnpaw! Skypaw!" the Clan cheered.

Gentlepaw limped up to the two knew apprentices and congratulated them, but Tawnystar continued talking. "We have three new warriors. Redpaw, Sharppaw, and Emeraldpaw. You have each completed moons of training, and it it time you each became a warrior. Redpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?" she meowed to the ginger she-cat.

"I do!" the ginger she-cat meowed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, from this day forward, you shall be known as Redhawk. StarClan honors your bravery and skills and welcome you as a full warrior of TreeClan." Tawystar called.

"Sharppaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?" Tawystar meowed to the handsome dark grey tom.

"I do." he meowed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, from this day forward, you shall be known as Sharpeye. StarClan honors your loyalty and trustworthiness and welcome you as a full warrior of TreeClan." the white, black, and ginger she-cat purred.

"Emeraldpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?" she meowed.

"I do!" the black she-cat purred happily.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, from this day forward, you shall be known as Emeraldclaw. StarClan honors your bravery welcome you as a full warrior of TreeClan." Tawystar finally called.

"Redhawk! Sharpeye! Emeraldclaw!" The Clan cheered happily.

The leader waved her tail, signaling the end of the long meeting. "Now there's more room in the apprentice den." Sootpaw purred.

Gentlepaw nodded, keeping her gaze on Brackenfang, Barkclaw, and Foxpaw The golden Tom glared at her from a far, but soon, Sootpaw blocked her vision. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She saw worry flicker in his gaze. "Yeah, I'm fine." she purred as she rubbed her muzzle along his, keeping her gaze locked with Foxpaw.

Something gleamed from the bright ginger tom, but Gentlepaw couldn't detect what it was exactly. The ginger tom looked away quickly and she heard Sootpaw whisper, "I love you."

She looked at him in astonishment. He loved her? She was too young for love or mates. Or was she?

_**A/N**__: What do you guys think? The next chapter will have an Updated Alliances and the next chapter. REVIEW PLEASE! Thanks!_

_-Nightwish _


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N: **__Here are the updated alliances! Enjoy chapter six!_

_**KEEP REVIEWING! :)**_

_**Alliances**_

**TreeClan**

**LEADER: **Tawnystar**-** wise white she-cat with black and ginger patches (Gentlepaw)

**DEPUTY: **Brackenfang- golden tom with darker tabby stripes and amber eyes

**MEDICINE-CAT: **Silentwhisper- young black she-cat with amber eyes

**WARRIORS: **Nightwing- black she-cat with yellow eyes (Dawnpaw)

Sundance- pretty golden she-cat

Cloudynight- black she-cat with dark blue eyes, white splash over an eyes, and silver ears, tail tip, and underbelly

Mossheart- dark grey tom with green eyes

Flowerrise- grey she-cat with blue eyes

Whitespirit- pale creamy she-cat with stunning green eyes

Raintalon- dark grey tom with blue eyes (Sootpaw)

Poppyleaf- golden she-cat with green eyes and darker hind paws

Fondfire- dark brown tom with brown eyes (Skypaw)

Silverclaw- dark silver tom

Barkclaw- dark brown tabby tom (Foxpaw)

Redhawk- dark ginger she-cat with white-tip bushy tail

Shapeye- handsome dark grey tom

Emeraldclaw- black she-cat with emerald green eyes

** *TreeClan warriors are known for their ****dark colored pelts**** and ****fighting abilities within the trees**** in their territories. Their camp it within a LARGE ancient pine tree that has hollowed out holes within the trunk where kits, elders, and medicine cat's live. They cradle their nests in between the branches and have woven them together carefully so they are sure not to fall. Pine trees keep their needles so their camp is always covered. Eat mice, voles, rabbits, squirrels, and birds.***

**APPRENTICES: **Sootpaw- dark grey tom with amber eyes.

Foxpaw- handsome dark ginger tom with green eyes

Gentlepaw- pretty, stocky golden she-cat with darker spots, gentle green eyes, stubby tail, creamy chest and belly, and ears that round and bend backward slightly.

Dawnpaw- tortoiseshell she-cat with orange and black patches and green eyes

Skypaw- light brown she-cat with one dark brown ear and cream ear, brown flecks on her back, tabby markings on her ears, legs, and tail, one cream paw and sky blue eyes

**QUEENS: **Gorseleaf- pretty dark brown she-cat with green eyes (Mother to Branchkit- dark brown tom with green eyes and Leafkit- light brown she-cat with green eyes and cream forepaws.)

**ELDERS: **Waspclaw- pale golden tom former warrior of OceanClan

Darkear- creamy she-cat with dark brown ear tips

**OceanClan**

**LEADER: **Seastar- gold/brown tabby tom with amber/green eyes

**DEPUTY: **Streampelt- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**MEDICINE-CAT: **Coralblaze- light orange she-cat with pinkish paws and amber eyes (Fishpaw)

**WARRIORS: **Frogleap- light golden she-cat

Sunflower- pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Clearwater- large white tom

Rainpath- light grey she-cat

Barracuda- muscular grey tom with black stripes and paws; former loner

Sagewater- white tom

Oceansign- light grey she-cat with dark blue eyes; daughter of Seastar

***known for light colored pelts (ex: golden, light brown, etc.) and for their ****excellent swimming abilities. ****Eat fish, water voles, and occasionally mice.***

**RockClan**

**LEADER: **Cliffstar- dark brown tom with white dash on chest and crisp green eyes

**DEPUTY: **Brackenfoot- dark brown tom with white paws and yellow eyes

**MEDICINE-CAT: **Sandfur- sandy colored she-cat with green eyes

**WARRIORS: **Windwhisper-sand colored tom with blue eyes

Rushfall- dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Cactusspike- scruffy sand colored tom with bright green eyes

Fireclaw- dark ginger tom with sharp claws

Runningcloud- dark grey she-cat with hazel eyes and black ear tips, tail tip, and underbelly. Former TreeClan warrior.

Iguanastripe- brownish black she-cat with yellow eyes and orange stripes

Dustfeather- long furred sandy/golden she-cat with blue-green eyes

Bushfur- spiky brown tom with green eyes

***known for many ranges of pelt colors but mainly sandy and browns and for their ****ability to scale the rocky terrain ****on their territory. Eat frogs, lizards, and brids and occasionally a mouse.**

_Chapter Six_

Gentlepaw's legs shook violently from hours of training with her new mentor, Tawnystar. Gentlepaw was excited she was no longer Brackenfang's apprentice. She felt honored to have her leader as her mentor. Tawnystar stood a few tail lengths away. "What are you waiting for? Attack me!" Tawnystar growled.

Gentlepaw examined her leader. The white, black, and ginger she-cat leaned forward and her tail was twitching irritably. Gentlepaw lowered herself to the ground to make it appear that she was going to pounce on her mentor, but instead, she launched herself forward. She slid under her mentor's belly and kicked her upward. The TreeClan leader gasped when she went flying into the air. The older she-cat landed on the grass covered earth with a thud. Gentlepaw rose to her paws, purring with her accomplishment to out-smart her mentor.

Her mentor never rose from the ground. She stayed where she was and her breathing was faint and weak. Terror struck through Gentlepaw's pelt when she realized she must have injured Tawnystar. Gentlepaw ran to her leader's side and looked down at her. The white she-cats eyes were wide open and bright with laughter. Tawnystar was purring as she rose to her paws, "I'm impressed, Gentlepaw! That was excellent! Lets get back to camp."

Gentlepaw padded behind her leader until they reached the camp. The trees around her were becoming bare, that was until they reached the camp clearing, where the ancient pine tree stretched up until it touched the clouds. The pine needles littered around the enormous tree, where she saw Gorseleaf's kits playing. They reached their fifth moon today and were exploring, like she did when she was their age. Gentlepaw had been training for several moons now with Dawnpaw and Skypaw. They become close friends and always were into trouble.

Gentlepaw padded up to where the other apprentices were talking by the Moss Stump. She bounded toward them but Brackenfang blocked her way. "Where do you think you're going?" he sneered.

"I was just going to go to where the other apprentices are." She meowed as she ducked her head.

She looked up to see his dark golden fur bristle. "I don't see that happening. Go clean out the elder's den. _Now._" He growled as he turned away to go sit beside Emeraldclaw.

She glared after her old mentor. He was always making her clean out the elders den and collecting moss. She rarely hunted or went on patrols because of him. She turned around and angled her oddly shaped ears around the camp. She leaped up the tree that contained the medicine-den and elders den. She dug her long claws into the soft bark of the beech tree and climbed up carefully. She stopped in Silentwhisper's den where Sundance just happened to be. Her mother gave her a disgusted look then meowed, "Silentwhisper, I'm expecting kits again."

Silentwhisper looked at her in confusing, "Who's the father?"

"Barkclaw, he's so brave and an excellent fighter. He'll be a much better mate than Bravepath ever was." Sundance meowed proudly.

Gentlepaw gaped at her so-called mother. _Barkclaw! Of all cats she chooses Barkclaw, a traitor to his own Clan._ She thought scornfully. "What do you need, Gentlepaw?" Silentwhisper meowed, interrupting her thoughts.

"I need mouse bile and moss for the elder's den." Gentlepaw whispered in hopes of her mother not hearing.

But, she was wrong. The pretty golden she-cat snorted, "Good! It's about time someone put you away from the Clan."

Anger boiled beneath her pelt making her fur bristle. Her mother had never like her, and she would never make an effort to impress her, especially since she forgot about Bravepath, her father. Silentwhisper padded up to her with moss soaked with mouse bile and fresh begging in her jaws. "Why don't you just come back for the fresh bedding? The elders would be grumpy if their bedding was covered in mouse bile." The black she-cat mumbled.

Gentlepaw nodded then grabbed the mouse bile carefully and firmly beneath her chin. She threw a glare at her mother then clawed her way up the tree trunk. When she entered the den, she saw the familiar pelts of Waspclaw and Darkear. "Now, who is this? Young Gentlepaw?" Darkear purred happily.

"Yes, Darkear. I'm here to remove your ticks." Gentlepaw meowed as her nose wrinkled at the smell of the mouse bile dripping from the moss.

Waspclaw looked at her with large green eyes then rasped, "No, that's alright. We don't have any ticks at the moment, thank StarClan."

Gentlepaw sent down the soaked moss by the entrance to the circular den and climbed down the trunk to grab the fresh moss. By the time she reached the elders den once more, she began needing the moss into their nests. She heard a high pitched howl come from outside the camp clearing and bounded to the entrance to the den. Her fur rose with terror when she saw two wolves tearing into the camp. Her fur prickled with fear when Sootpaw tackled the larger wolf. Her eyes flickered around her clanmates when she saw the rest of the apprentices attacking the smaller wolf.

A loud screech brought Gentlepaw to her senses. _Sootpaw_. She thought. She looked toward the large wolf and saw the limp body of Sootpaw in the creatures jaws. "No!" she roared as she took a mighty leap from the tree. She began to fall down while branches and twigs pulled at her pelt. Lucky for her, she landed on her paws elegantly. She ran toward the large wolf and leaped on its back, clawing all she could for the creature to let go of Sootpaw. She charged up the wolfs slender back and clawed the wolfs eyes. It howled in pain and let go of her clanmate. The wolves retreated back toward the forest, but in the deeper parts, away from the Clans.

"Sootpaw!" Gentlepaw yowled as she ran toward her unmoving clanmate.

He didn't respond, but she realized his breathing was faint. Really faint. Fear coursed through her stocky body for her close friend. Foxpaw stood behind her with his tail flicking from side to side. She glared back at him, "Did you set this up?"

Foxpaw just rose his muzzle and padded away. Soon, Dawnpaw was bounding up with Silentwhisper following hard on her paws. Skypaw came up from behind, she gently placed her tail on Gentlepaw's shoulders.

"I love you too." Gentlepaw whispered in Sootpaw's ear just before Skypaw guided her away.

_**A/N: **__So what do you guys think? Will Sootpaw survive? Do you think Foxpaw and his comrades had something to do with the wolves? REVIEW TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! Thanks!_

_-Nightwish_


	8. Chapter 7

_Chapter Seven_

Gentlepaw sat close to Sootpaw, who was lying in a nest in the medicine-branch. Her paws shook from sitting on a branch for so long. Her stubby tail twitched from side to side as she waited for Sootpaw to wake up. The sun was setting now it flickered through the trees making Sootpaw's fur dappled. She leaned down and nuzzled his ear. His neck was wrapped with cobwebs and he smelled of herbs. His flank rose and fell with rhythm signaling that he was still asleep.

The branch shook and Gentlepaw turned to see Foxpaw through the leaves. "What do you want?" Gentlepaw snarled at the bright ginger apprentice.

When Foxpaw came into full view, she saw that he was clawed down his face. Blood poured from his wounds as he padded into a nest with Silentwhisper right behind him. "He was injured. He won't tell me who did it, maybe you can get it out of him." The black she-cat meowed.

Worry prickled through Gentlepaw's pelt as she stood for once and clawed to the nest where he laid. "Foxpaw, who did this to you?" she asked softly.

Foxpaw shook his head violently and anger pulsed through gaze. "Why would you care? You think I'd purposely injure my own brother." He growled as blood ran into his mouth.

Gentlepaw shook her head and lowered her gaze. She knew he had something to do with the wolves because she remembered not seeing Barkclaw anywhere. A nest rustled behind Gentlepaw and she whipped around quickly to see a weak Sootpaw rise his head. Happiness flared in her belly as she forgot about Foxpaw and padded to Sootpaw's side. She ran her muzzle along his and purred, "I'm glad you're okay."

Silentwhisper walked up to him after matting Foxpaw's muzzle with cobwebs and sniffed at his wounds, "Everything seems fine, there's no sign of infection. I think Tawnystar is going to hold you and your brother's warrior ceremony at moon high."

Sootpaw blinked at her gratefully with dull amber eyes. Then he looked at Sootpaw happily and rasped, "Thank you for saving me. It was really brave."

"I'd do anything for you, Sootpaw." She purred happily.

He reached his muzzle up to hers and gently licked her cheek. He looked at her and purred heavily. She felt herself about to slither off the branch and fly to StarClan. She was so happy that Sootpaw was okay, and if it killed her, she would find out who did this to her Clan.

…

Gentlepaw padded to the freshkill pile with Dawnpaw and Skypaw. She picked herself a plump mouse and padded near the moss stump with her friends. The sun was setting over the horizon and her clanmates were beginning to crowd in around her. Foxpaw and Sootpaw made their way down the beech tree and bounded to sit next to the other apprentices. By the time she finished her mouse, it was moon high and Tawnystar was standing on the moss stump. "All cats old enough to climb a tree, join me here near the moss stump for a Clan meeting."

Gentlepaw directed her attention to the white, black, and ginger she-cat that was her mentor and leader. Sootpaw nuzzled her cheek as the leader continued, "Yesterday, Sootpaw and Foxpaw laid their lives on the line for our Clan and with that, they will become warriors today. Foxpaw and Sootpaw, do you promise to uphold the Warrior Code and protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your lives?"

Gentlepaw looked at Foxpaw, who had an evil look brimming in his eyes as he responded with, "I do."

"I do." Sootpaw purred as her scooted closer to Gentlepaw.

"They by the powers of StarClan, from this day forward, Foxpaw will be known as Foxstep. StarClan honors your loyalty and bravery and welcome you as a full warrior of TreeClan." Tawnystar yowled then continued, "Sootpaw, from this day forward, you shall be known as Sootwhisker. StarClan honors your bravery and trustworthiness and welcome you as a full warrior of TreeClan."

Gentlepaw rose her muzzle to StarClan and yowled, "Sootwhisker! Foxstep!"

When Tawnystar dismissed the meeting, Gentlepaw padded up to Sootwhisker and purred, "Congratulations, Soot_whisker_!"

"Thank you, Gentlepaw. I have vigil tonight, so you should get some sleep. You are going to need it if you're going to join me in a nest on the warriors branch." Sootwhisker purred as her licked her ears gently.

Gentlepaw forgot all about how TreeClan cats shared nests in the Pinetree. Excitement prickled in her pelt when she realized that soon, she would become a warrior herself with her two close friends, Dawnpaw and Skypaw. She padded up to her two friends and meowed, "Lets get some sleep."

"Good idea," Dawnpaw meowed as her jaws parted in an enormous yawn.

Soon enough, Gentlepaw and her friends climbed the pine tree and climbed along the long tree branch at the bottom of the tree. She settled in her nest and placed her paw over her muzzle to keep her nose warm. Other cats were lucky to have long tails, they could place their tail over their noses to keep them warm. But since Gentlepaw had a stubby tail, she had to improvise and use her large paws. She closed her eyes softly and drifted off into a deep sleep.

Her ears twitched when she heard claws scratch against bark. She sleepily blinked open her eyes to see Barkclaw climbing down the tree with Brackenfang right behind him. Interest sparked her chest as she rose to her paws and swiftly, but stealthily made her way down the tree being careful not to disturb any other cat.

When she reached the grassy earth, she lowered herself to the ground and saw that the two toms were padding to the two new warriors Foxstep and Sootwhisker. Fear coursed through her body when they dismissed Sootwhisker to go to sleep. She quickly hid herself in a hazel bush while Sootwhisker made his way up the tree. She crept forward when the dark grey tom was no longer visible. Gentlepaw padded forward to follow the three toms.

Her paws were aching with pain from walking so far. She quickly hid behind a holly bush when they stopped to talk. "The wolves didn't work. Gentlepaw keeps getting in the way!" Barkclaw snarled.

"I thought sending her into the elders den would keep her out of the commotion, but no. She had to be a hero and save Sootwhisker." Brackenfang jeered.

Foxstep's eyes were dark with rage. "You're okay with killing my brother?" he snarled fiercely.

"We must not allow anything to get in our way. Even Gentlepaw, we must kill her. Then I can get to Tawnystar and take her final lives." Brackenfang laughed evilly.

Gentlepaw's tiny legs were shaking with fear. _Kill me?_ She thought. The three warriors continued walking and Gentlepaw followed. When Foxstep, Brackenfang, and Barkclaw reached their final destination, she hid behind a tree and peered around the corner. What she saw made her fur bristle and her legs shake with terror. "Let's see the Clan take these on with ease." Brackenfang growled.

Soon enough a deep snarl rose from within a cave. She saw two piercing yellow eyes glowing in the moon light and a long sharp muzzle sticking out from the shadows. What she saw, could easily kill all of her clanmates single pawed.

_**A/N: **__What do you guys think? What is the creature within the cave? Will it destroy all of TreeClan? THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT! __**REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Terror coursed though Gentlepaw's body as the creature stepped out of the cave and reviled one mighty black paw in the moon light. Following the paw was a enormous body that was two times the size of Brackenfang himself. The two yellow eyes reviled nothing but scorn and hatred as it barreled into the clearing. It was a bear.

Bears were rarely seen on TreeClan territory, but this one must have ventured within the Clans borders. Gentlepaw only heard of bears in the nursery but never actually seen one until tonight. She froze in terror as the bear walked closer to Brackenfang. In the vicious warrior's jaws were a dead hare. The dark golden tom threw the hare at the bears paws. Geneltepaw watched in horror as another bear thundered out of the cave. This one, was three times as big as the first one. Gentleman assumed the smaller one was its cub.

The larger bear roared and savagely ripped apart the hare. Gentlepaw was so terrified, her only instinct was to run back to camp, and with that, she did so.

...

Gentlepaw tossed and turned in her nest with only one thought on her mind. What did Brackenfang want with the bears? She thought. Shaking the thought from her head, she looked through the trees to see the rays of pink and pale gold filtering through the leaves. She rose to her paws and padded carefully onto the branch. She nosed Dawnpaw and then Skypaw. Both littermates rose their heads to look at Gentlepaw, who carefully made her way down the tree silently.

"Good morning, Gentlepaw. Leafbare has greeted us with cold winds." Tawnystar meowed between licks and she groomed her colorful pelt.

"Your training is coming along well, before long, you'll be sleeping higher in the Skytree soon." Tawnystar purred when Gentlepaw didn't answer.

Gentlepaw felt sick about sleeping closer to Brakenfang and his followers. She knew that soon enough, cats would be killed, and she had already lost enough. "Gentlepaw, is something wrong?" Tawnystar meowed with a questioning look in her gaze.

"I just didn't sleep well." she lied as she padded away from her mentor and leader.

She padded closer to the willow tree that housed the medicine den and the elders den. She scaled the tree with ease and when she entered the medicine-den, Silentwhisper looked at her in astonishment. "Gentlepaw! You look scared out of your fur!" she gasped.

Gentlepaw looked down at her pelt and noticed it was matted and unkept. Embarrassment washed over the golden she-cat when she realized she spoke to her leader in this state. "Uhh.. Nothing, I just didn't sleep well last night." she meowed quietly.

"I can see that. If you need any poppy seeds tonight, come see me." Silentwhisper meowed as she turned and tended to her herbs. "By the way, your mother kitted during the night. She had two kits. Jaykit and Thornkit."

"That's great." Gentlepaw meowed solemnly as she exited the den with anger boiling beneath her pelt.

She sat on the roots of the willow tree and began to groom her messy pelt. She knew her mother would tell her two new kits about her. How she hated the way she looked and disowned her. She dug her thorn-sharp claws into the root of the tree. She finished her pelt with frustrated licks as a familiar dark grey pelt padded up to her. "Hello, Gentlepaw." he purred.

"Hello, Sootwhisker." she responded plainly.

He looked at her with concern filling his amber eyes, "It's your mother, isn't it?"

"Why won't she love me? She is staying in the nursery with Jaykit and Thornkit but disowns me! it's not fair! I don't have anyone!" Gentlepaw growled angerly.

"You have me." he meowed as he scooted closer to her.

She looked into his deep amber gaze and a purr rose in her throat. All she saw in his gaze was love. "You're right. I do have you, and that's all I need." she purred before she reached up and licked his cheek gently.

The hazel bushes rustled in front of them and Gentlepaw's fur bristled. Sootwhisker stood up protectively as the rustling grew stronger. Soon enough, Gentlepaw stood only to see Brackenfang, Barkclaw, and Foxstep enter the camp clearing. Sootwhisker calmed but Gentlepaw's fur still stood on end. "Isn't something odd about them?" she asked the dark grey tom.

"They do smell a bit odd, but they're just loyal warriors coming back from a dawn patrol." he responded with a simple flick of his bushy tail.

"Right." she meowed as she stood and padded to where Foxstep stood.

"I could smell you last night. I don't have anything to say to you." he snarled.

Little did Gentlepaw know, Sootwhisker had followed her and he stood protectively in front of her and growled, "Watch what you say to her, Foxstep. I don't know what it is with you, but something doesn't smell right."

Foxstep's green eyes turned to tiny slits and before he could reply, a terrible growl sounded from behind the hazel bushed. Gentlepaw whipped around to see the cub bear trample the bushes. Shrieks sounded from the Skytree as warriors poured from the branches. Gentlepaw leaped to her paws and bounded at the bear. Deadly ivory teeth glistened with blood as the bear dropped the dead body of Mossheart on the grass. Sootwhisker snarled and lashed out at the bear just missing the creatures muzzle by a whisker. Gentlepaw made up for his slowness and landed on the muzzle with powerful hind claws. She lashed at the bears head as it flung it's board skull side to side trying to escape her grip. Blood oozed on her paws making them slippery as she flew off. Foxstep had his jaws clamped around the bears hind paw as it turned and roared in his face. Terror gleamed from his green eyes as the bear clamped his jaws just mouse lengths away from his head. Gentlepaw rose to her paws and bounded to help her clanmate. With fierce claws, she dove in front of Foxstep and sliced the bears nose open. He stared at her in complete shock as warriors poured onto the bear.

Obviously beaten, the bear turned around and trampled the bushes more. Once the bear had gone, she noticed cats standing over a bright colored pelt. Tawnystar! She feared as she bounded to her leaders side. She couldn't die just yet! Not when Brackenfang was deputy! The colorful she-cat was still, but after moments passed, life hit her body and her breathing came back slowly. With a sign of relief, she got out of the way of Silentwhisper and padded to when Sootwhisker sat. The dark grey tom was grooming his blood-soaked pelt.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join me here by the moss stump for a clan meeting." Tawnystar rasped as she shook on top of the stump.

Gentlepaw whipped around to see her leader barely able to sit up on her own. Silentwhisper sat close to her to make sure she was alright as she continued, "Gentlepaw, Skypaw, and Dawnpaw. Come forth."

Gentlepaw padded up cautiously in front of the stump with her two close denmates. She looked up at her wounded leader who meowed, "Dawnpaw, Gentlepaw, and Skypaw, do you each promise to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do!" Dawnpaw yowled as her pelt bristled with excitement.

"I do!" Skypaw yowled with the same excitement as her littermate.

"I do." Gentlepaw finally meowed as Sootwhisker nudged her gently.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, Dawnpaw, you will be known as Dawnlight. Skypaw, you will be known as Skymist. And Gentlepaw, you have suffered much and have not hesitated to provide for your Clan. You have put your happenings aside and have turned into a fine warrior. From this day forward, you will be known as Gentlewhisper. TreeClan is truly blessed to have such honorable warriors with us today. We honor your intelligence, loyalty, and bravery and welcome you each as full warriors of TreeClan.

"Gentlewhisper! Skymist! Dawnlight!" all but Brackenfang and Barkclaw cheered.

A purr rose deep in her throat when her clanmates cheered her new name. She felt evil eyes glare at her from far away. She turned to see Brackenfang glaring at her with such a hatred, it made her fur quiver with anxiety. Sootwhisker blocked her view and purred, "You finally get to share a nest with me, Gentlewhisper!"

Gentlewhisper looked at him and purred. Brackenfang was the least of her worries. With Sootwhisker at her side, she could tackle anything his threw at her.

A/N: This was typed on my phone, as you might be able to tell, so ignore any errors for now! I'll fix them as soon as possible! Finally! Gentlepaw gets her warrior name! When do you guys think of Gentlewhisper? How about SootxGentle? I have the next several chapters figured out so they should be up every day or so! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!:)


	10. Chapter 9

A/N: I uploaded Chapter Eight last night so make sure you read that one before this one!

_**Chapter Nine**_

Gentlewhisper sat in the camp clearing in dead silence with Dawnlight and Skymist. She had sat there all night and just now, the bright golden sun was beginning to flicker through the dense undergrowth of TreeClan territory. Gentlewhisper's pelt was covered in frost and her paws were numb from the cold weather that hit that night of the new warrior's vigil. She shook out her fur as a cold breeze swept through the clearing making the Skytree's pine needles shake. Paw steps sounded from behind the new sleepy warriors and a familiar scent hit her tongue. One that made her fur bristle with excitement. "Good morning, Gentlewhisper. You all may speak now." the familiar voice purred.

Gentlewhisper turned to see Sootwhisker standing behind her with a gentle amber gaze. "I wish I was made a warrior on a warmer night!" Gentlewhisper meowed through chattering teeth as Sootwhisker pressed against her.

Dawnlight and Skymist exchanged an excited glance then Dawnlight purred, "We'll leave you two alone."

Skymist opened her jaws in an enormous yawn then sleepily meowed, "This would be a great time to get some sleep."

Gentlewhisper's whisker's twitched with amusement as she watched her two clanmates stumble up the Skytree to their new nests. "Are you tired?" Sootwhisker asked.

Gentlewhisper shook her head then licked the dark grey tom's cheek gently. "Good, come hunting with me." he purred as he rose to his paws and began to pad to the clearing entrance.

Gentlewhisper padded after the dark grey tom into the forest. Her eyes adjusted to the light change in the forest. Bright rays of gold and orange dappled the forest floor as the padded forward with their tails entwined. Sootwhisker's dark grey fur brushed against hers as the padded to a large stream.

Without watching where she was going, Gentlewhisper trotted right on a thorn. The thorn pierced her paw and she yelped loudly. When she looked at her paw, Sootwhisker sniffed it then gently and carefully grabbed the thorn between his teeth and pulled it out. She looked at the tom gratefully when he gave her pad a couple of licks.

A low roar sounded from across the stream. Gentlewhisper looked up to see the larger bear sniffing the air. She backed up into Sootwhisker, who's fur was on end. "We have to get back to the camp!" she whispered to the astonished tom.

He nodded and they both turned and stealthily but quickly ran back to the camp. Gentlewhisper panted hard, which was unusual for her. She stopped for a minute to catch her breath, but Sootwhisker whipped around and meowed, "Gentlewhisper, what's wrong? You're usually faster than this!"

"No! I'm fine." she meowed as she rose to her shaky legs and ran swiftly to the camp with Sootwhisker running beside her.

She saw Tawnystar looking at the two cats in shock. "Bear...coming...now..." Gentlewhisper gasped as she tried to catch her breath.

Tawnystar was about to respond but a loud roar sounded from behind Gentlewhisper and Sootwhisker. The bear crashed through the bushes and roared fiercely. Gentlewhisper gasped as warriors ran toward the larger bear. Shrieks and yowls were sounded from the battling cats. "What are you standing there for? Come on!" Sootwhisker meowed just before he charged toward the bear.

Gentlewhisper watched in horror as the bear picked up Sootwhisker in its jaws and shook him violently. Gentlewhisper leaped to her paws and ran toward the bear. Anger and pure adrenaline pulsed through her. She leaped with all her might and landed squarely on the bears head. She swiped it's mighty head and eyes with claws as sharp as thorns. The bear dropped Sootwhisker and turned and tried to run away.

Gentlewhisper leaped from the bears head and bounded toward her mates faintly moving body. Tears welled in Gentlewhisper eyes as Sootwhisker spoke softly, "Gentlewhisper, I love you."

"No! Stay with me, Sootwhisker! You'll be fine! Silentwhisper is on her way." Gentlewhisper spoke gently.

Flowerrise was at her side in just moments with a bloody scruff. She wailed loudly as Sootwhisker's final breath left his dark grey body. Gentlewhisper looked down at her fallen mate and hatred boiled in her pelt. She knew exactly who's fault this was. Brackenfang.

She looked up to see the dark golden tom smirking at her. She began to shake with rage then ran toward Brackenfang without hesitation. "You did this!" she roared.

Raintalon and Sharpeye pulled Gentlewhisper off the deputy but the flailed her paws wildly. "Stop this at once!" Tawnystar growled then looked at Gentlewhisper.

"He-" she began defensively but was cut off by a concerned soft mew.

"You shouldn't be fighting, Gentlewhisper." Silentwhisper meowed calmly.

Gentlewhisper looked at the black she-cat wildly. What was she talking about? "You're expecting kits. You're not a big as most queens, so I assume you're only having one." the black she-cat meowed.

Kits? She couldn't be expecting kits! She was just made a warrior the day before! Weakness shook her legs and she crumbled to the floor with grief and exhaustion. Darkness clouded Gentlewhisper's gaze and the golden she-cat blacked out.

A/N: Sorry for killing Sootwhisker! As you can tell, Gentlewhisper is doomed to suffer in her life, but that's what makes her who she ends up being! We're getting closer to the main event! REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me what you think! Or I'll send Brackenfang and the bears to get you! Mwahaha! But thanks!

-Nightwish


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: In case you are wondering why I'm not including gatherings and the other Clans, I plan on writing other stories, similar to this one, with the other Clans. Vote OceanClan or RockClan! This will depend on which one I write next!

_Chapter Ten_

Gentlewhisper sat close to her fallen mate as the sun began to vanish behind the dense undergrowth. Anger boiled under her pelt as Brackenfang passed with Barkclaw hard on his paws. She looked down at her small swollen belly then flickered her gaze up at the dark golden tom. Her kit wouldn't be safe with him around and she knew they would be in grave danger as long as he was around. She stood bravely and yowled, "I have something to say."

Tawnystar stood from where she say by the moss stump with confusion flickering in her green gaze. "Gentlewhisper, maybe you should speak to me first." she meowed.

She shook her head then took a deep breath. "All my clanmates need to hear this. The wolves were Brackenfang's fault. He set the bears on us to kill you, Tawnystar. And he's trying to kill me to get me out of the way!" she yowled with her fur beginning to bristle.

Tawnystar stared at her with her mouth wide open. But before she could respond a voice spoke up behind Gentlewhisper. "It's true. And honestly, I was there. He forced me to join him and Barkclaw. And if I didn't comply, he would kill Flowerrise, Mossheart, and Sootwhisker. He has successfully killed my brother and father. I was on the patrol that killed Sparrowclaw. It was all Brackenfang's idea. What Gentlewhisper says is true." the voice called.

Gentlewhisper whipped around to see Foxstep standing with her fur bristling. She looked at the bright ginger tom returned her glance to Tawnystar who now looked angrily Brackenfang. The Clan glared at the golden tom with fierce gazes. "Is this true?" Tawnystar growled.

Gentlewhisper watched as Brackenfang meowed, "It was all Barkclaw's idea! The fool has wanted to becoming leader ever since I began training him!"

Gentlewhisper was astonished by the dark golden tom's lie. Tawnystar snarled at Brackenfang then flicked her tail, "Raintalon and Sharpeye, maintain Brackenfang. Fondfire and Silverclaw, get Barkclaw."

Gentlewhisper watched carefully as the warriors followed her leaders command and held down the two murderous toms. "Foxstep, since you confessed to your crimes, you will remain in this Clan. However, there will be a punishment. You will take after apprentice duties until the next full moon and you'll tend to the queens and elders when asked. You'll assist Silentwhisper when she needs you and you will not disagree or you will join your comrades." Tawnystar called from the Moss stump.

Gentlewhisper looked at Foxstep, who bowed his broad ginger head. She looked back at Tawnystar who continued, "Brackenfang and Barkclaw. You are banished from TreeClan. If you are found anywhere on this territory, you will be killed without mercy. Leave now."

Brackenfang lowered himself to the ground with his teeth baring. He looked at Gentlewhisper and growled, "You will regret this, kit."

Gentlewhisper snarled at the tom as he passed with Barkclaw following close behind. She felt no pity toward the two toms. Foxstep padded up to Gentlewhisper and meowed, "He won't harm you as long as I'm around. Since my brother is no longer here, I will take his role in protecting you and looking after your kit. It's the least I can do for my treacheries."

Gentlewhisper looked at the bright ginger tom and saw nothing but honesty in his green gaze. Gentlewhisper nodded then looked down at her dead mate. "I will always love you, Sootwhisker." she whispered to the lifeless dark grey tabby.

...

Several moons passed since Brackenfang and Barkclaw were exiled. Tawnystar repeatedly apologized for banishing Bravepath and assured her that if anyone found him on a border patrol, they would welcome him back into the Clan without question. This made Gentlewhisper happy as she watched her kit rustle in the nest by her belly fur. She decided to name her Lynxkit for her pointed ears and darker tuffs at the ends. She had the dark grey pelt and eyes of Sootwhisker, but had the stubby tail and odd paws of Gentlewhisper.

She rose from her nest and Lynxkit's little head shot up with gleaming amber eyes, "Where are you going?"

"Just outside, you're five moons old now, you can come with me." she purred just befor Lynxkit leaped to her paws and scaled down the tree without hesitation.

Gentlewhisper followed her kit down the tree to see the apprentices pad up to her kit. Thornpaw and Jaypaw became close to her when Sundance left the Clan to find Barkclaw. She asked her two kits to come with her but they refused to leave the Clan they knew. Their mentors, Sharpeye and Raintalon padded up to her with friendly eyes. "Hello, Gentlewhisper."

"Hello." she purred as she began to groom Lynxkit's ruffled grey fur.

"Stop it, Gentlewhisper! I want to play!" Lynxkit protested as she moved away from her mothers rasping tongue.

"Fine, be careful though." Gentlewhisper responded as he released her grip on her kit.

She watched her run away with Jaypaw and Thornpaw. They nearly ran into Branchleaf and Leafsong. They had just became warriors the day before and were returning from a hunting patrol. She looked at Raintalon, who took the role of deputy, and meowed, "When is the sun high patrol returning?"

She was anxious to see Foxstep and tell him how Lynxkit was coming along. The bright ginger tom took a fatherly role for Lynxkit since she never knew Sootwhisker. Gentlewhisper was grateful for Foxstep's loyalty to her and Lynxkit, but she would never feel the same way about him when she was a kit. Believe it or not, she preferred Foxkit's company rather than Sootkit's at the time, but that quickly changed when she realized he was plotting with Brackenfang.

"They should have already returned. It worries me why they haven't returned yet." Raintalon murmured.

Gentlewhisper nodded as the hazel bushes rustled. She assumed it was the patrol, but what she was made her heart beat fast with happiness. What she saw was a familiar dark brown tabby pelt of Bravepath. She leaped to her paws when she saw two kits dangling in his jaws. "Bravepath! You've returned!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, my daughter. Foxstep tells me you have a kit. Will you look after these? The dark grey she-cat is Rainkit and the white tom is Snowkit." he asked.

When she examined her father she noticed that his muzzle was flecked with grey and his usual bright amber eyes were dull. "Of course, who's are they?" she asked softly.

"A queen I was living with when I was exiled. A wolf got a hold of her and they have no one to watch over them." he responded.

She looked down at the two kits. They looked to be as old as Lynxkit, who was now, in between Gentlewhisper's paws. She looked at the two kits then looked up at Gentlewhisper, "Can we?"

"Of course." she purred as the two kits cheered with happiness.

"I'm Snowkit and this is my sister Rainkit." he purred to Lynxkit.

"I'm Lynxkit." her daughter purred them continued with a flick of her stubby tail, "Come on! I'll show you around!"

She watched as the three kits scampered away. She looked up at her father who was skinny with ribs showing through his dull pelt. "Why don't you eat something? You're welcomed to stay here." she meowed with a lick between her father's ears.

"Thank you, where is Sundance?" he asked.

Gentlewhisper snorted with disgust, "She ran off with Barkclaw and Brackenfang."

Bravepath nodded solemnly then rasped, "Foxstep told me she had more kits with Barkclaw."

"Yes, Jaypaw and Thornpaw. They went to find the sun high patrol." she meowed as she casually ran a paw over her muzzle.

"I see. I'm going to go to the warrior's branch now. I need some rest." he meowed as he padded past her. He nuzzled her side affectionately and then meowed, "Who is Lynxkit's father?"

With a lump in her throat she meowed, "Sootwhisker. He died along with Mossheart when Brackenfang sent bears on us."

"I'm sorry, Gentlewhisper. You'll see him again." the brown warrior meowed as he padded away.

Gentlewhisper looked back at the bushes as a screech sounded from beyond them. She leaped to her paws to see Sharpeye crash in with a lifeless golden body in his jaws. Behind him, Raintalon crashed in with a lifeless light grey body in his jaws. Gentlewhisper's legs shook when she realized who the two cats were. Jaypaw and Thornpaw.

A/N: WHO KILLED JAYPAW AND THORNPAW?! Why did Sundance abandon her two kits she actually cared about? Where was the sun high patrol? REVIEW TO FIND OUT! Tell me what you think about this FILLER chapter? :) Thanks!

-Nightwish


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: Remember: vote OCEANCLAN or ROCKCLAN! This will determine the next book to be written in my trilogy!

TreeClan

LEADER: Tawnystar- wise white she-cat with black and ginger patches

DEPUTY: Raintalon- dark grey tom with blue eyes

MEDICINE-CAT: Silentwhisper- young black she-cat with amber eyes

WARRIORS: Cloudynight- black she-cat with dark blue eyes, white splash over an eyes, and silver ears, tail tip, and underbelly

Mossheart- dark grey tom with green eyes

Flowerrise- grey she-cat with blue eyes

Whitespirit- pale creamy she-cat with stunning green eyes

Poppyleaf- golden she-cat with green eyes and darker hind paws

Fondfire- dark brown tom with brown eyes

Silverclaw- dark silver tom

Redhawk- dark ginger she-cat with white-tip bushy tail

Shapeye- handsome dark grey tom

Emeraldclaw- black she-cat with emerald green eyes

Foxstep- large bright ginger tom with green eyes

Dawnlight- tortoiseshell she-cat with orange and black patches and green eyes

*TreeClan warriors are known for their dark colored pelts and fighting abilities within the trees in their territories. Their camp it within a LARGE ancient pine tree that has hollowed out holes within the trunk where kits, elders, and medicine cat's live. They cradle their nests in between the branches and have woven them together carefully so they are sure not to fall. Pine trees keep their needles so their camp is always covered. Eat mice, voles, rabbits, squirrels, and birds.*

APPRENTICES: none

QUEENS:

Gentlewhisper-pretty, stocky golden she-cat with darker spots, gentle green eyes, stubby tail, creamy chest and belly, and ears that round and bend backward slightly. (Mother of Sootwhisker's kit: Lynxkit- dark grey and black spotted she-cat with amber eyes, stubby tail, and dark tuffs on ears; (Foster Mother to: Snowkit- pure white tom with icy blue eyes and Rainkit- pale grey she-cat with aqua blue eyes)

Skymist- light brown she-cat with one dark brown ear and cream ear, brown flecks on her back, tabby markings on her ears, legs, and tail, one cream paw and sky blue eyes (Expecting Sharpeye's kits)

Nightwing- black she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Silverclaw's kits: Blackkit- jet black tom with green eyes and Brightkit- silver she-cat with pretty amber eyes)

ELDERS: Waspclaw- pale golden tom former warrior of OceanClan

Darkear- creamy she-cat with dark brown ear tips

OceanClan

LEADER: Seastar- gold/brown tabby tom with amber/green eyes

DEPUTY: Streampelt- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

MEDICINE-CAT: Coralblaze- light orange she-cat with pinkish paws and amber eyes (Fishwhisker)

WARRIORS: Frogleap- light golden she-cat

Sunflower- pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Clearwater- large white tom

Rainpath- light grey she-cat

Barracuda- muscular grey tom with black stripes and paws; former loner

Sagewater- white tom

Oceansign- light grey she-cat with dark blue eyes; daughter of Seastar

*known for light colored pelts (ex: golden, light brown, etc.) and for their excellent swimming abilities. Eat fish, water voles, and occasionally mice.*

RockClan

LEADER: Cliffstar- dark brown tom with white dash on chest and crisp green eyes

DEPUTY: Brackenfoot- dark brown tom with white paws and yellow eyes

MEDICINE-CAT: Sandfur- sandy colored she-cat with green eyes

WARRIORS: Windwhisper-sand colored tom with blue eyes

Rushfall- dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Cactusspike- scruffy sand colored tom with bright green eyes

Fireclaw- dark ginger tom with sharp claws

Runningcloud- dark grey she-cat with hazel eyes and black ear tips, tail tip, and underbelly. Former TreeClan warrior.

Iguanastripe- brownish black she-cat with yellow eyes and orange stripes

Dustfeather- long furred sandy/golden she-cat with blue-green eyes

Bushfur- spiky brown tom with green eyes

*known for many ranges of pelt colors but mainly sandy and browns and for their ability to scale the rocky terrain on their territory. Eat frogs, lizards, and brids and occasionally a mouse.

_Chapter Eleven_

Storm clouds loomed above her golden head as she stated at her two lifeless younger siblings. Rain began to dapple the lushes green grass in the camp clearing as the sun high patrol began to pour in the clearing with vicious wounds. Gentlewhisper looked around wildly for Foxstep, but he never showed up. Her heart plummeted when Nightwing padded slowly into the clearing with Foxstep leaning on her shoulder with great effort. Silentwhisper leaped from her den in the willow tree and dodged the flustered TreeClan cats that crowded the clearing. Gentlewhisper was at her friends side in an instant with Silentwhisper appearing shortly after. Foxstep had a large gash on his flank that was oozing with blood. Her heart pounded hard against her chest when the ginger tom looked at her with dull green eyes. "Gentlewhisper.." was all the tom could say before his green eyes closed.

"No! He can't be dead!" the golden she-cat screeched.

Lynxkit was next to Gentlewhisper, nuzzling her soft belly fur. The dark grey she-cat sobbed as Silentwhisper meowed, "He's not dead yet. He just blacked out, but he may not live through the night."

Hope flared in Gentlewhisper's belly as she turned and lifted Lynxkit off the ground. Rainkit and Snowkit ran around her paws playfully. Gentlewhisper gave the two kits a warning glance and they stopped immediately. She knew that if those two kits were to live in TreeClan, they needed to learn their manners. By the time they reached the Skytree, Gentlewhisper places Lunxkit on the grass and let her scale up the tree. Rainkit cowered closer to Gentlewhisper's belly fur while Snowkit leaped up the tree with ease. Gentlewhisper bent down and purred, "Come on Rainkit, you have to start sometime."

Rainkit looked up at the golden she-cat with large aqua eyes. "Okay, I'll try Gentlewhisper." she meowed.

She watched as her foster daughter dug her claws into the soft bark. Gentlewhisper gently nudged the small grey kit up the tree. Eventually, Rainkit made her way all the way up the tree with ease. Gentlewhisper looked around to see Dawnlight purring to Fondfire. The golden she-cat purred to herself as she scaled the Skytree and entered the nursery where Skymist lay with a large swollen belly. She looked toward her best where her kits laid asleep. She purred when she saw the three kits cuddled together. "Are they always that peaceful?" Skymist asked.

Gentlewhisper laid down in her nest and shook her head, "I'm afraid not. They're pretty rambunctious."

Skymist twitched her whiskers in amusement when she glanced down at the three kits. Suddenly, claws scraped against bark and Bravepath entered the den. He was out of breath when he meowed, "We know who killed Thornpaw and Jaypaw."

Gentlewhisper shot her green gaze at the dark brown tom. "Who?" she growled.

The next words made Gentlewhisper's fur quiver with pure rage. The name she heard, was who she least expected to kill her brothers.

A/N: Oh! What a cliffhanger! Review to find out what happens next! Thanks!

-Nightwish


	13. Chapter 12

A/N: Remember to vote OCEANCLAN or ROCKCLAN! So far OceanClan is winning, so they might my my next book! I'll keep excepting votes until this book is completed!

_Chapter Twelve_

Gentlewhisper laid in her nest with her three kits fast asleep. Skymist was grooming her fur in her nest as rain poured from outside. Gentlewhisper hadn't left her nest since Bravepath told her who killed Thornpaw and Jaypaw. Sundance. Her mind thought scornfully. Why would she kill her own kits? It didn't make sense. Apparently, while Silentwhisper was examining their bodies, she found golden fur between their claws. "Skymist, can you look after these three? I want to go check on Foxstep." she whispered to the light brown queen.

Skymist paused in her grooming and have her a look full of pity. "Of course." she meowed.

With that, Gentlewhisper rose to her paws slowly, making sure not to disturb her kits. She padded softly to the edge of the den. Rain poured from the dark storm clouds that loomed above the Skytree. She shook out her golden fur and walked onto the branch. She looked down the branch carefully then dug her sharp claws in the bark. She scaled her way down the tree with ease. Once her paws hit the ground, they sunk into the mud. She gave a disgusted look at the mud and awkwardly walked to the willow tree. Once she scaled the tree and entered the cozy medicine-den, Silentwhisper greeted her with a wave of her black tail.

"How is he?" Gentlewhsiper asked as she looked down at the dull ginger pelt of her friend.

"Alive, lucky furball. This wound is atrocious! I'm surprised he even survived this long." Silentwhisper snorted as she applied fresh cobwebs to the wound.

Once her eyes laid on Foxstep's wound, her fur quivered and her belly instantly felt ill. His wound would definitely scar him for life, if he lived. The medicine-cat was right, she was impressed at Foxstep's condition. Soon after the medicine-cat applied her poultice, the ginger tom opened his eyes half-way and whispered, "Gentlewhisper, you're here."

"Of course, I figured you needed the company." she purred soothingly just before she leaned down and licked the tom on his forehead.

"Thank you," he murmured before her laid her ginger head down once more and fell asleep.

She looked down at the tom and looked at Silentwhisper. "Do you think he will survive?" she asked.

"StarClan willing." the black she-cat murmured as she organized her herds.

Gentlewhisper stood up and nuzzled Foxstep's cheek gently just before she turned and scaled down the willow tree once more. The rain slowed finally and warriors began to come out of the Skytree. Gentlewhisper took shelter under the Skytree as warriors padded past her. She listened carefully around the camp clearing. Twigs snapped and bushes rustled. Before Gentlewhisper could react, cats poured into the clearing. She glanced up the Skytree and saw Skymist looking down the tree. "Stay there! I'm going to help!" she yowled to her friend who nodded then disappeared into the den once more.

She looked around wildly and recognized Sundance. She charged toward her mother and sliced her claws across her mothers narrow face. "How dare you kill Thornpaw and Jaypaw! They were your kits for StarClans sake!" she hissed fiercely.

The golden she-cat looked at her wildly. "What? Thornpaw and Jaypaw are dead?" her voice cracked with grief.

She looked at her mother in astonishment. If she didn't kill Thornpaw and Jaypaw, who did? Sundance caught the eye of Brackenfang then quickly launched herself on Gentlewhisper. She clawed her mothers shoulders fiercely then scurried away from her grip. She saw that Raintalon was being held down with Barkclaw digging his claws into the deputy's neck. She charged toward Barkclaw and swiftly batted the tom across his muzzle sending him sprawling across the muddy surface. She looked down at Raintalon who looked at her with dull lifeless eyes. Rage courses through her body when she bounded toward Barkclaw again. She pinned him down and dug her claws deep into his belly and shoulders. The dark brown tom yowled in pain then kicked Gentlewhisper off. She flew through the air and landed gracefully on her paws a few mouse lengths away. She heard a screech sound from behind her and whipped around to see Tawnystar yowling beneath Brackenfang's claws. "No!" she yowled as she ran to her leader's side.

"Oh, the kit is trying to save her leader, how brave." he sneered at Gentlewhisper.

Without hesitation, she leaped on top of the dark golden tom and dug her claws deep into his neck. She snarled in the tom's face as fear sparkled in his menacing amber eyes. "A warrior does not kill to win battles." a voice choked behind her.

She turned to see Tawnystar slowly rising with blood staining her usual pretty pelt. "Let him go." she meowed

Gentlewhisper looked down at Brackenfang who smirked at her. She reluctantly let the tom go as he called, "Retreat!"

Cats Gentlewhisper had never seen before began to yelp out of the camp clearing. Brackenfang glared at her and snarled, "Watch your back, kit. I'll be sure to kill you."

Gentlewhsiper hissed at him as she scurried out of the camp. She turned to talk to Tawnystar, but the colorful she-cat was no where to be seen. A soft wail sounded from across the camp. She glanced at her leader, who was leaning over her former deputy. Gentlewhsiper padded over to her and nuzzled Raintalon's water soaked grey fur. She saw Tawnystar raise to her paws and pad to the Moss stump. "All cats old enough to scale a tree, join me here for a Clan meeting."

Most cats were already in the camp clearing so the colorful she cat continued, "Full of regret, it is time for me to appoint a new deputy. I say these words before the body of Raintalon so he my hear and approve of my choice. This cat may be young, but she without a doubt has the potential to protect and lead this Clan after me. TreeClan's new deputy will be Gentlewhisper."

"What? She's a queen!" one cat yowled.

Gentlewhsiper couldn't believe her heard. Deputy? She had kits! She looked at Tawnystar who yowled, "Silence! If you have any doubt of her becoming deputy, the you should be ashamed! She has uncovered Brackenfang's treacheries and protected us all from his leadership." she looked down at Gentlewhisper then continued, "Do you accept?"

"I do." she called to StarClan.

The rain stopped and the clouds patented to expose the bright moon. Starlight twinkled brightly around the moon as the Clan called her name. Her three kits ran toward her and tackled her to the ground. "You're the deputy!" Lynxkit yowled happily.

"Yeah! Our mother is the deputy!" Rainkit meowed happily.

Gentlewhisper purred heavily when Rainkit called her her mother. She would raise Rainkit and Snowkit as if they always lived in TreeClan. Tawnystar purred down at the she-cat and her kits. "Gentlewhsiper, come to the top branch of Skytree. We need to talk." she meowed as she padded away toward the Skytree.

A/N: What do you guys think? Remember to vote! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks!

-Nightwish


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: I just wanted to thank all of you who have reviewed my story! I really appreciate it! My reviews have skyrocketed since my last update, and I'd love to receive more! Thank you specifically to this mysterious FanficReader! Also, I realize that Gentlewhisper hasn't had an apprentice yet, but will get one. The same thing happened when Firestar appointed Brambleclaw as his deputy. I planned this specifically because what will happen in the future of this story! Thanks!

-Nightwish

_Chapter Thirteen_

Gentlewhisper scaled the Skytree for a long while until she reached the top. Tawnystar's nest was large and stocked with the feathers of ravens, hawks, and swans. She envied the leaders nest, for all she ever had was pine needles and moss. She received the glares from some of her clanmates as she made her way up the tree. Tawnystar looked at her with bright green eyes and meowed, "Now, Gentlewhisper, a lot of the cats will not respect you until you've had an apprentice. You are extremely young for being deputy, but that was what I wanted. I have one life left, Gentlewhisper, and I need to make sure you are ready to lead this Clan. You will mentor one of Nightwing's kits. By moon high, you will have your first apprentice."

Gentlewhisper dipped her head respectfully to her leader before glancing down the tree. Her father was at the bottom of the tree looking up into the branches. She quickly scaled down the tree to meet him down at the bottom by the trunk. "She's giving me an apprentice by Moonhigh." she meowed to her father.

"That's great! Go to your kits now, young one. You need to rest." he purred as he ran his muzzle along hers.

The golden she-cat purred heavily as she entered the nursery to see her kits looking at her wide-eyed. She nearly stumbled over Nightwing's kits Blackkit and Brightkit. She hoped she would receive Brightkit as an apprentice. The tiny she-cat was lively, but patient. Blackkit, on the other hand, was rambunctious and arrogant. "Excuse me!" Gentlewhisper purred to the little black tom.

He looked up at her and he dipped her head to her respectfully. She purred harder then licked the tom between his ears. When she got into her nest, she drifted off into sleep.

_SOOTWHISKER'S POV_

The grey tom watched his mate and kit from StarClan carefully as they settled down. He missed her dearly and knew she and the kits were in great danger. The cat that killed Thornpaw and Jaypaw wasn't known by TreeClan, so he feared for their lives. His mates brothers just recently made their ways to StarClan and stayed close to Bravepath's mother, Seabriar. To Sootwhisker's astonishment, Bravepath's mother was where Gentlewhisper got her looks from. The sound of paw steps sounded from behind him. He whipped around to see Mossheart, his father, standing above him. "The warrior code has been broken. StarClan is going to punish Gentlewhisper. She should not have accepted Tawnystar's foolish request." he growled.

Sootwhisker looked at him wide-eyed. "What? What more could they do to her? She lost her mother, she lost me, and Foxstep is gripping onto the last strands of life!" he hissed.

The grey tom's eyes dulled and his ears flattened, "The soft whisper will lead the trees through its toughest era. The sun will disappear as the mask of the enemy will be removed."

Sootwhisker stared at his father in astonishment. Even him, a StarClan warrior, wasn't able to decipher this prophecy.

**_GENTLEWHISPER'S POV_**

"Gentlewhisper, wake up. It's time for the apprentice ceremony." a voice called as it nuzzled her check.

She opened her eyes to see a grey pelt in front of her. "S-Sootwhisker?" she stammered.

Her cloudy vision cleared to reveal Silverclaw, Nightwing's mate. "Sorry, I-" she started.

"No need to apologize, I can only imagine how tough it must be on you to raise these kits on your own." Silverclaw's deep voice boomed in the hollowed out nursery.

She purred when she looked down at the three kits who slept soundly. She quietly rose from her nest and padded out of the den with Silverclaw, Nightwing, Blackkit, and Brightkit right behind her. She scaled the tree with ease. The sound of claws scraping bark made her fur quiver with excitement. She dashed to the moss stump, where a colorful she-cat sat. Tawnystar called, "Today, is the start of training for two kits. Blackkit and Brightkit, come forth."

She waited until the apprentices were right at the stump before she continued, "Blackkit, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Blackpaw. Redhawk, you are ready for your first apprentice. Teach this young cat patience and bravery."

Gentlewhisper watched the young black apprentice run and touch noses with the bright ginger she-cat. "Brightkit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Brightpaw. Gentlewhisper hasn't had an apprentice yet, so she will mentor you. Gentlewhisper, teach this young cat all that I taught you when you were my apprentice." Tawnystar called from the moss stump.

"Blackpaw! Brightpaw!" the Clan cheered happily as Brightpaw touched noses with Gentlewhisper.

The moon lit up the camp's clearing, making all of TreeClan's pelts silver. Gentlewhisper looked into the sky to see Silverpelt glimmering back at her. She longed to see Sootwhisker and she hoped that Foxstep would recover. The familiar scent of Sootwhisker hit her tongue and filled her nostrils. Her heart beat against her chest when he whispered, "The soft whisper will lead the trees through its toughest era. The sun will disappear as the mask of the enemy will be removed."

"What?" she whispered into empty air. "What could all that mean?" she hissed to herself.

She gazed back into the midnight sky and dark clouds whisked across the moon. Silverpelt still sparkled back at her, but for some reason, it didn't warm her heart like it usually did.

A/N: Remember: OceanClan or RockClan? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


	15. Chapter 14

Updated Alliances:

TreeClan

LEADER: Tawnystar- wise white she-cat with black and ginger patches

DEPUTY: Gentlewhisper-pretty, stocky golden she-cat with darker spots, gentle green eyes, stubby tail, creamy chest and belly, and ears that round and bend backward slightly. (Brightpaw)

MEDICINE-CAT: Silentwhisper- young black she-cat with amber eyes (Rainpaw)

WARRIORS: Nightwing- black she-cat with amber eyes

Cloudynight- black she-cat with dark blue eyes, white splash over an eyes, and silver ears, tail tip, and underbelly (Snowpaw)

Flowerrise- grey she-cat with blue eyes

Whitespirit- pale creamy she-cat with stunning green eyes

Poppyleaf- golden she-cat with green eyes and darker hind paws

Fondfire- dark brown tom with brown eyes

Silverclaw- dark silver tom

Redhawk- dark ginger she-cat with white-tip bushy tail (Blackpaw)

Shapeye- handsome dark grey tom

Emeraldclaw- black she-cat with emerald green eyes

Foxstep- large bright ginger tom with green eyes

Dawnlight- tortoiseshell she-cat with orange and black patches and green eyes (Lynxpaw)

Branchleaf- dark brown Tom with leafy green eyes

Leafsong- creamy she-cat with leafy green eyes

*TreeClan warriors are known for their dark colored pelts and fighting abilities within the trees in their territories. Their camp it within a LARGE ancient pine tree that has hollowed out holes within the trunk where kits, elders, and medicine cat's live. They cradle their nests in between the branches and have woven them together carefully so they are sure not to fall. Pine trees keep their needles so their camp is always covered. Eat mice, voles, rabbits, squirrels, and birds.*

APPRENTICES: Blackpaw- jet black tom with green eyes

Brightpaw- creamy she-cat with pretty amber eyes

Lynxpaw- dark grey and black spotted she-cat with amber eyes, stubby tail, and dark tuffs on ears

Rainpaw- pale grey she-cat with aqua blue eyes

Snowpaw-pure white tom with icy blue eyes

QUEENS:

Skymist- light brown she-cat with one dark brown ear and cream ear, brown flecks on her back, tabby markings on her ears, legs, and tail, one cream paw and sky blue eyes (Expecting Sharpeye's kits)

ELDERS: Waspclaw- pale golden tom former warrior of OceanClan

Darkear- creamy she-cat with dark brown ear tips

OceanClan

LEADER: Seastar- gold/brown tabby tom with amber/green eyes

DEPUTY: Streampelt- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

MEDICINE-CAT: Coralblaze- light orange she-cat with pinkish paws and amber eyes (Fishwhisker)

WARRIORS: Frogleap- light golden she-cat

Sunflower- pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Clearwater- large white tom

Rainpath- light grey she-cat

Barracuda- muscular grey tom with black stripes and paws; former loner

Sagewater- white tom

Oceansign- light grey she-cat with dark blue eyes; daughter of Seastar

*known for light colored pelts (ex: golden, light brown, etc.) and for their excellent swimming abilities. Eat fish, water voles, and occasionally mice.*

RockClan

LEADER: Cliffstar- dark brown tom with white dash on chest and crisp green eyes

DEPUTY: Brackenfoot- dark brown tom with white paws and yellow eyes

MEDICINE-CAT: Sandfur- sandy colored she-cat with green eyes

WARRIORS: Windwhisper-sand colored tom with blue eyes

Rushfall- dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Cactusspike- scruffy sand colored tom with bright green eyes

Fireclaw- dark ginger tom with sharp claws

Runningcloud- dark grey she-cat with hazel eyes and black ear tips, tail tip, and underbelly. Former TreeClan warrior.

Iguanastripe- brownish black she-cat with yellow eyes and orange stripes

Dustfeather- long furred sandy/golden she-cat with blue-green eyes

Bushfur- spiky brown tom with green eyes

*known for many ranges of pelt colors but mainly sandy and browns and for their ability to scale the rocky terrain on their territory. Eat frogs, lizards, and brids and occasionally a mouse.

Chapter Fourteen

Sootwhisker's prophecy rang in her ears as she stood at the bottom of the Moss Stump next to Tawnystar. A moon had passed since he gave her the prophecy and now, their kit was receiving her apprentice name, along with their foster kits, Rainkit and Snowkit. She had just finished grooming Rainkit when Tawnystar called, "All cats old enough to climb a tree, join me here, near the moss stump for a Clan meeting."

Gentlewhisper felt pride about to burst from her pelt for her little kits. She head mews as squeals of protest coming from Skymist's three little kits. She saw the three tiny heads of Echokit, Poppykit, and Wolfkit. Gentlewhisper purred with amusement when the light brown queen shooed her kits back into the nest. She returned her green gaze to Tawnystar who meowed, "Lynxkit, Rainkit, and Snowkit, you have reached the age of six moons and are ready to begin their training. Lynxkit, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Lynxpaw. Dawnlight, you are ready for your first apprentice. Teach this young cat everything you were taught as an apprentice."

Gentlewhisper watched her daughter touch noses with one of her closest friends. She purred when her dark grey daughter stuck up her chin beside Dawnlight. "Snowkit, until you earn your warrior name, you will be known as Snowpaw. Cloudynight, you were the mentor of Gorseleaf. Show this young apprentice what he will need to protect and defend this Clan." Tawnystar yowled just before Snowpaw ran to Cloudynight to touch her nose.

Gentlewhisper laid her gaze on Silentwhisper, who made her way onto the moss stump. "As you all know, I will not be around forever. I have decided that your new medicine cat will be Rainpaw." she meowed then laid her amber gaze on Rainpaw, "Do you accept?"

"I do!" Rainpaw meowed excitedly.

"Snowpaw! Lynxpaw! Rainpaw!" the Clan cheered.

Gentlewhisper yowled her kits names the loudest in the Clan. After Tawnystar waved her tail to dismiss the Clan meeting, Gentlewhisper's apprentice, Brightpaw, ran up to her with her tail high. "What is it, Brightpaw?" she asked the creamy she-cat.

"Can we go on patrol with Snowpaw and Cloudynight?" she asked.

"Of course! Go get them." Gentlewhisper meowed.

She watched her apprentice run away to get Snowpaw and his black furred mentor. She looked out into the forest and something made her pelt prickle with uneasiness. She looked at the crowd of cats and called, "Fondfire, take Redhawk, Silverclaw, Branchleaf, and Blackpaw on a border patrol along the twoleg place border."

The dark brown tom nodded and padded out of the camp clearing with the patrol hard on his heels. She turned to see Cloudynight looking at with with suspicious navy eyes, "Something wrong?"

Gentlewhisper shook her head. "I don't know, just something doesn't feel right." she replied.

Cloudynight nodded as them and their apprentices padded out and began their journey along the OceanClan border. Gentlewhisper spotted a large golden tom crouched and creeping slowly though the undergrowth. Her fur instantly bristled, she nudged Cloudynight to look at the tom. The black she-cats dark blue eyes closed to slits. "You stay here with Snowpaw, Cloudynight and I are going to check something out." Gentlewhisper commanded Brightpaw, who dipped her head.

She began to creep forward with Cloudynight on her heels. Her fur

was on end when they came just mouse lengths away from the golden tom. She leaped into the air with her claws extended. The tom gasped in surprise when she pinned him down. "Who are you? What are you doing on TreeClan territory?" she snarled.

The tom's blue eyes sparkled with fear but quickly vanished when he meowed, "My name is Mask."

Gentlewhisper's world slowed. Her heart beat hard against her chest when the prophecy was echoing in her mind again, "The soft whisper will lead the trees through its toughest era. The sun will disappear as the mask of the enemy will be removed."

A/N: Uh oh! What could this mean? REVIEW TO FIND OUT! AND REMEMBER TO VOTE! OCEANCLAN OR ROCKCLAN?

OceanClan- 3

RockClan-0

Thanks! :)

-Nightwish


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry for such a long update! A lot of my stories will be updated later because I started back to school, but be patient! I WILL update probably 2-3 times a week! Enjoy chapter fifteen:)**

_Chapter Fifteen_

Gentlewhisper watched her daughter play about in the camp clearing with her foster littermate, Snowpaw. Moons had passed since they became apprentices and she was without an apprentice once more. Brightpaw because Brightfeather and Blackpaw became Blackshade. The she-cat shook her head before Tawnystar took her place on the Moss stump close to where Gentlewhisper sat. The golden she-cat took a deep breath and listened carefully to Tawnystar when she gathered the Clan. "Today, two apprentices become warriors. Lynxpaw, do you promise to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?" she called to Gentlewhisper's dark grey daughter.

"I do!" she called loudly and Gentlewhisper felt a burst of pride.

Tawnystar briefly nodded then yowled, "Lynxpaw, from this day forward, you shall be known as Lynxtooth. StarClan honors your bravery and swift thinking and welcome you as a full warrior of TreeClan."

Gentlewhisper was about to yowl her excitement but her mouth stayed closed. She watched her daughter lick Tawnystar's shoulder then pad to sit beside Blackshade. Tawnystar, then, meowed, "Snowpaw, do you promise to protect and defend this Clan even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." his deep voice boomed in the clearing.

"Snowpaw, from this day forward, you shall be known as Snowfall. StarClan honors your loyalty and good nature and welcome you as a full warrior of TreeClan." Tawnystar called just before the new white warrior licked her ginger and shoulder.

Tawnystar flicked her tail to Gentlewhisper signaling her to do her duty. "Okay, today, we're going to focus on hunting but some patrols need to go out. Branchleaf will lead a patrol along the OceanClan border. They have been straying too close to the border recently. Take Lynxtooth, Blackshade, Wolfpaw, Skymist, and Poppyleaf." Gentlewhisper called to her clanmates that gathered below her.

Once the patrol gathered together, Gentlewhisper continued, "I want Redhawk to lead a hunting patrol with Dawnlight, Poppypaw, and Foxstep. The rest of you will remain here and prepare us for the winter season."

The Clan nodded and dispersed into separate groups. The golden she-cat closed her eyes to tiny slits when the cat named Mask appeared out of a hollowed den at the base of the willow tree. Her suspicions of the golden tom made her fur prickle. Sharpeye and Silverclaw sat guard as the tom exited the den. She knew this tom was no good and she couldn't believe Tawnystar took him in as a prisoner. Silentwhisper examined the tom and saw clumps of fur missing from his pelt. Mask told her that he got into a battle with a rogue, though Gentlewhisper didn't believe the arrogant tom.

She shook the thought from her head and her eyes landed on Foxstep's long scar that ran across his flank. It had only just healed and he was just getting back to usual duties. Rainpath, her foster daughter, told the tom to be careful on his adventures, but he often tore open his wound. She saw the end of his bushy ginger tail exit the camp entrance then surveyed the area. She saw Echopaw being trained by Emeraldclaw. Echopaw was one of the three of Skymist's kits who just received their apprentice names just days ago.

"Gentlewhisper?" a voice shook Gentlewhisper from her thoughts.

She turned to see Dawnlight staring her with large amber eyes. "What is it, Dawnlight?" she asked as her fur prickled with worry.

"May I be excuses from patrols? I'm expecting kits." she purred heavily.

Gentlewhisper's pelt burst with happiness for her friend. "Of course, who's your mate? Fondfire?" she asked the somewhat heavy she-cat.

"Yes, he is. He'll make such a great father." Dawnlight purred as she licked her paw out of embarrassment.

Gentlewhisper looked at her friend and purred, "You may go to the nursery. I'll inform Tawnystar. Have Emeraldclaw and Echopaw take your spot."

Dawnlight dipped her head respectfully and bounded away toward Emeraldclaw and her apprentice. Gentlewhisper looked around and began to pad toward the Skytree to go to Tawnystar's branch. The golden she-cat latched her claws into the somewhat hard bark of the pine tree and climbed up the tree. Once she scaled all the way up to her colorful leader's nest, the old leader looked at her with surprise. "What is it Gentlewhisper?" she asked nervously.

"Dawnlight has moved to the nursery." she meowed as confusion creeped within her when she saw a burst of happiness as pride flicker in the leader's green eyes.

"That's good, more warriors for TreeClan." the leader's purr cracked in her throat.

Wind shook the tree and made the pine needles shake with protest. Tawnystar looked at Gentlewhisper as a loud shriek sounded within the forest. Gentlewhisper whipped around to peer through the Skytree'a branches and needles. She saw the dark grey pelt of her daughter being drug through the forest by a depressed Blackshade. The rest of the patrol followed with their tails dropped and wounds bleeding. Her heart nearly stopped when their entered the camp clearing and placed her daughter's motionless body on the grassy ground. Gentlewhisper leaped down the tree from branch to branch. Her heart beat hard against her chest when she saw the familiar pelt of Sootwhisker standing above their daughters body. Sorrow and grief gleamed in his crisp amber eyes when he looked at her. Soon, the starry pelt of Lynxtooth appeared beside Sootwhisker. "Don't worry, Gentlewhisper, she's with me." his voice whispered in her ears as the two cats began to fade.

A tail laid across her shoulders as she began to shake with grief and pure rage. Whoever did this to Lynxtooth would pay. Sharpeye and Silverclaw appeared through the entrance dragging Mask by his scruff. The small tom was flung into the center of the camp with more clumps of fur missing. Gentlewhisper looked at Lynxtooth's large paws and saw her claws extended with golden fur stuck between her paws. The golden she-cat leaped and landed squarely on Mask's shoulders. "You killed my daughter! And Jaypaw and Thornpaw! It was you all along." she snarled.

The golden tom's eyes closed to tiny slits showing hard, cold green eyes. "I was told to kill anyone you cared about, Gentlewhisper. And I have succeeded."

She placed her large paw on his throat and dug her claws into his flesh. "You didn't succeed. You'd have to kill all my clanmates and StarClan, which you will be incapable of. Silverclaw and Sharpeye. Take this prisoner to the den at the base of the willow tree, guard him inside. Branchleaf and Fondfire, guard him from the outside." she growled furiously.

All four toms nodded and drug the tom away from the Clan and into the den. Gentlewhisper looked into the sky. The sun was finally setting and Silverpelt was begging to show itself. Colors of pink and light purple danced in the sky as Gentlewhisper patiently waited for Silverpelt to be completely visible.

**A/N: The mask has been removed! Gentlewhisper is a softie but when it comes to her Clan, she's as fierce as a tiger. What will happen next to poor, poor Gentlewhisper? REVIEW TO FIND OUT! Lets get this story to 55 reviews! Also, if you like this story, check out my new story: Light in the Darkness and review to get a special prize! Thanks!**

**-Nightwish**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: Updated Alliances below! Chapter Sixteen following it! And remember: VOTE OceanClan or RockClan! The Clan with the most votes will the next book I write! Enjoy:)**

_**Updated Alliances:**_

_TreeClan_

**LEADER**: Tawnystar- wise white she-cat with black and ginger patches

**DEPUTY**: Gentlewhisper-pretty, stocky golden she-cat with darker spots, gentle green eyes, stubby tail, creamy chest and belly, and ears that round and bend backward slightly.

**MEDICINE-CAT**: Silentwhisper- young black she-cat with amber eyes (Rainpath- beautiful, gentle pale grey she-cat with blue eye and silver tipped tail)

**WARRIORS**: Cloudynight- black she-cat with dark blue eyes, white splash over an eyes, and silver ears, tail tip, and underbelly (Snowpaw)

Flowerrise- grey she-cat with blue eyes

Whitespirit- pale creamy she-cat with stunning green eyes

Poppyleaf- golden she-cat with green eyes and darker hind paws

Fondfire- dark brown tom with brown eyes

Silverclaw- dark silver tom (Poppypaw)

Redhawk- dark ginger she-cat with white-tip bushy tail

Shapeye- handsome dark grey tom (Wolfpaw)

Emeraldclaw- black she-cat with emerald green eyes (Echopaw)

Foxstep- large bright ginger tom with green eyes

Skymist- light brown she-cat with one dark brown ear and cream ear, brown flecks on her back, tabby markings on her ears, legs, and tail, one cream paw and sky blue eyes

Branchleaf- dark brown Tom with leafy green eyes

Leafsong- creamy she-cat with leafy green eyes

Blackshade- jet black tom with green eyes

Brightfeather- creamy she-cat with pretty amber eyes

Snowfall- pure white tom with icy blue eyes

***TreeClan warriors are known for their dark colored pelts and fighting abilities within the trees in their territories. Their camp it within a LARGE ancient pine tree that has hollowed out holes within the trunk where kits, elders, and medicine cat's live. They cradle their nests in between the branches and have woven them together carefully so they are sure not to fall. Pine trees keep their needles so their camp is always covered. Eat mice, voles, rabbits, squirrels, and birds.***

**APPRENTICES**: Wolfpaw- dark grey tom with fluffy fur and bright blue eyes

Poppypaw- dark brown she-cat with pretty green eyes

Echopaw- cream colored she-cat with tabby markings on tail, legs, and ears and sky blue

**QUEENS**: Dawnlight- tortoiseshell she-cat with orange and black patches and green eyes (Expecting Fondfire's kits)

**ELDERS**: Nightwing- black she-cat with amber eyes

Waspclaw- pale golden tom former warrior of OceanClan

Darkear- creamy she-cat with dark brown ear tips

OceanClan

LEADER: Seastar- gold/brown tabby tom with amber/green eyes

DEPUTY: Streampelt- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

MEDICINE-CAT: Coralblaze- light orange she-cat with pinkish paws and amber eyes (Fishwhisker)

WARRIORS: Frogleap- light golden she-cat

Sunflower- pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Clearwater- large white tom

Rainpath- light grey she-cat

Barracuda- muscular grey tom with black stripes and paws; former loner

Sagewater- white tom

Oceansign- light grey she-cat with dark blue eyes; daughter of Seastar

*known for light colored pelts (ex: golden, light brown, etc.) and for their excellent swimming abilities. Eat fish, water voles, and occasionally mice.*

RockClan

LEADER: Cliffstar- dark brown tom with white dash on chest and crisp green eyes

DEPUTY: Brackenfoot- dark brown tom with white paws and yellow eyes

MEDICINE-CAT: Sandfur- sandy colored she-cat with green eyes

WARRIORS: Windwhisper-sand colored tom with blue eyes

Rushfall- dark grey she-cat with green eyes

Cactusspike- scruffy sand colored tom with bright green eyes

Fireclaw- dark ginger tom with sharp claws

Runningcloud- dark grey she-cat with hazel eyes and black ear tips, tail tip, and underbelly. Former TreeClan warrior.

Iguanastripe- brownish black she-cat with yellow eyes and orange stripes

Dustfeather- long furred sandy/golden she-cat with blue-green eyes

Bushfur- spiky brown tom with green eyes

*known for many ranges of pelt colors but mainly sandy and browns and for their ability to scale the rocky terrain on their territory. Eat frogs, lizards, and brids and occasionally a mouse.

_Chapter Sixteen_

Starlight twinkled between the crisp pine needles of the Skytree. Snow and frost covered the pine tree's delicate limbs and needles as Gentlewhisper slept soundly close to Foxstep, Flowerrise, and Snowfall. TreeClan cats mainly slept in large nests consisting of two to four kin. Shuffling of pine needles and willow leaves sounded below her. Her odd golden tufted ears twitched at the sound and her pretty green eyes opened slowly. She lifted her head when the noise sounded again. It suddenly abruptly stopped, making Gentlewhisper's fur quiver with anxiety.

She looked over the edge of the tightly woven nest and saw nothing but snow covered earth. Paw prints decorated the neatly packed snow, but chances are, they were just from the moon-high patrol. Gentlewhisper shook her head to clear it and peered into the mid-night black sky. A star blazed from the rest and bounded across the sky. _Lynxtooth_. She thought as pain and grief tugged at her heart. "She's with me, Gentlewhisper. We will watch over you." a voice echoed in her ears.

She turned to see the dark grey, starry pelt of Sootwhisker standing beside her. Foxstep rustled beside her and opened his green eyes to stare in complete shock at his brother. Gentlewhisper purred when Foxstep's fur bristled. "Foxstep, I forgive you. What happened to me and Mossheart was not your fault. It was our destiny." he meowed as he slowly began to disappear.

Foxstep's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed onto the nest again in sleep. Gentlewhisper wrapped her fail around her paws and closed her eyes. Leaves and like needles rustled again and she shot up from her nest and peered over the edge again. The colorful pelt of Tawnystar was maneuvering the thick piles of snow that fell from the Skytree's branches. "Tawnystar?" she whispered down the tree.

The fearful green eyes of her leader shot up to her. "You should be asleep." her leader meowed plainly.

"I could tell you the same thing." Gentlewhisper whispered as she rose to her paws and scaled down the tree to stand beside her old leader.

Tawnystar hissed to herself and Gentlewhisper cocked her head. "What's wrong?" she asked the frustrated leader.

The colorful she-cat looked at her deputy and meowed, "Follow me, Gentlewhisper. There's something I must tell you."

Padding through the thick layer of snow with caution, and following her leader through the forest began to make her paws burn with numbness. "Where exactly are we going?" Gentlewhisper meowed through chattering ivory teeth.

Tawnystar flicked her tail from side to side. "To meet my mate." she meowed.

Gentlewhisper cocked her head and continued to follow her leader to the edge of the forest. Rocks jutted out into a rocky terrain. She looked down at her soft pads and knew it would be painful to pad against hard stone, but her thoughts were cut short when a large elderly sand colored tom with dreamy blue eyes padded up to them. Gentlewhisper was stunned at his perfect timing. Who was this strange cat? She never picked him out at gatherings or bored patrols. Maybe a kittypet or rouge? "This is my deputy, Gentlewhisper. She'll take over TreeClan when I'm gone." her leader purred to the sandy tom.

Gentlewhisper acknowledged his nod of his head and examined him. She was impressed with his pelt color. He blended in with the rocks perfectly, soon, it all hit her. She remembered Flowerrise speaking of RockClan and explaining their territory and pelt color. Her fur suddenly bristled when she realized her loyal leader was breaking the warrior code. "Tawnystar, you've broken the warrior code meeting with this tom! Have you got bees in your brain?" Gentlewhisper suddenly snapped.

Tawnystar and her mate looked shocked at the sudden reaction. Tawnystar lowered her head and whispered, "I know. We didn't mean for it to get this far, Gentlewhisper. It just sort of happened."

Gentlewhisper shook her head in disgust. One thing she hated was cats threatening her Clan, the next was cats disobeying the Warrior Code. Her blood boiled beneath her pelt as Tawnystar continued, "You wouldn't understand! You were lucky to be loved by one in your Clan. Cats hated me in TreeClan when I was young."

"Have you forgotten that my mother disowned me when I was just days old? Or perhaps when you exiled my father? What about having my mate brutally killed by a bear and losing my only blood related kit taken away from me the day of her warrior ceremony?" she hissed furiously when she completely lost her patience for the older leader.

This cat was suppose to be her Clan's leader, but no! She was going behind all her clanmates backs to be with a cat from another Clan. "You don't know the half of it!" the tom suddenly snarled.

"Windwhisper, stop. This is my fault that I let it get this far." her leader meowed then looked at Gentlewhisper sternly and continued, "I brought you here because you don't know the whole truth. When your father was exiled, those two kits he found were not from a queen that was murdered by wolves. Skymist and Dawnlight are mine and Windwhisper's kits, Gentlewhisper."

Gentlewhisper wanted to claw her own ears off. She couldn't believe what she was hearing from her so-called loyal and great leader. Anger and pure rage pulsed through Gentlewhisper's veins and her claws slid out. She turned and ran as she kicked up snow when she took off. Branches and thorns pulled at her pelt as she thundered through the thick, dense under growth. Snow dumped onto her pelt, making it harder for her to run. Eventually, out of exhaustion, she crashed to the snowy earth and let darkness engulf her. Drops of blood from her wounded pelt stained the pure white snow as she laid at the base of a tall willow tree with long claw marks etched in the sides.

**A/N: What mysterious place has Gentlewhisper stumbled upon? How did Tawnystar keep her mate secret for so long? Only one way to find out! REVIEW! The main event is shortly coming up! Stay tuned and REVIEW! :) thanks!**

**-Nightwish**


	18. Chapter 17

_Chapter Seventeen_

Cold gripped her as she opened her eyes to see Sootwhisker looking at her with wide and sorrowful amber eyes. His fur was quivering as wind blew through the forest. Snow was up to his belly as frost decorated his dark grey pelt, it looked as if he had been with her all night. She tried to stand, but her bones ached with pain and her wounds on her pelt stung with infection. She looked at him again once she finally got to her shaky paws. "Sootwhisker, how long have you been here?" she asked through a hazy gaze.

The grey tom cocked his head and replied, "Who's Sootwhisker?"

Gentlewhisper cleared her gaze and saw that this tom had a white ear and white dash on his chest. Her fur bristled as she hissed, "Who are you?"

"Calm, Gentlewhisper. He is Boulder, founder of RockClan." a voice sounded behind her.

She whipped around to see a dark brown tom with leafy green eyes, the tom closely resembled Branchleaf back in TreeClan. "I am Twig, founder of TreeClan. And this is Mist, founder of OceanClan. We come to you, because you have a great destiny ahead of you. Though you are young, you will be the greatest leader this forest has ever seen." the brown tom meowed in a deep voice.

The beautiful white she-cat nodded then stepped forward and meowed, "All Clans will be grateful for the sacrifice you make, young one. You have suffered much, that is why StarClan has chosen you."

Gentlewhisper flicked her tail in confusion and meowed, "My Clan is suffering from your decision. Our leader is betraying us and a former cat is killing us slowly."

"It will be you, who destroys this evil once and for all. If you want to speak to us more, come to this tree and seek us for guidance. We will come." Boulder meowed as he began to vanish.

Gentlewhisper watched the three cats disappeared. She shook her golden fur out to break away the frost and snow. Her paws were numb with cold as she began to set off back to TreeClan territory. She threw one last glance at the large clawed willow tree and saw the green, amber, and blue eyes of the three ancient cats. Each gleaming with pride as she padded away.

Her paws ached as she padded through the thick snow. The strong scent of TreeClan hit her tongue as cold air blew through her ruffled fur. Her eyes we heavy with sleep and her bones ached with exhaustion. She looked into the territory and saw Foxstep leading a patrol with Snowfall, Leafsong, Echopaw, and Fondfire. She opened her mouth to yell out but her voice never came. Her legs shook and soon buckled under her weight. She landed on the hard, icy snow with a grunt. "What was that?" the voice of Echopaw sounded a few tail lengths away.

Gentlewhisper once again, tried to yowl, but no voice came. "I smell Gentlewhisper. Gentlewhisper? Are you there?" Leafsong yowled loudly info the forest.

A wail rose in Gentlewhisper's throat and soon enough, Foxleap was at her side, lucking her head and ears. He wrapped his warm body around her cold body and ruffled up his fur. "Echopaw! Run to camp and get Silentwhisper, Gentlewhisper is freezing. Fondfire, help me carry her to the camp." Foxstep demanded.

Gentlewhisper watched feebly as Echopaw ran toward camp. Foxstep grabbed her by her scruff and heaved her onto his shoulders. Fondfire took her other side and began to treed through the thick snow once more toward camp. Her paws were soar and her bones burned. Her fur felt like it was frozen to her body as they entered the camp. Silentwhisper was already in the camp clearing with Branchleaf, Blackshade, Flowerrise, and Bravepath. Gentlewhisper watched as the black she-cat cleared a patch of snow away for her. Foxstep gently placed Gentlewhisper on the brown grassy earth. Beginning to shiver, Gentlewhisper struggled to lift her head as Rainpath came to her with worried blue eyes. "Mother, please be okay." she pleaded to her.

Gentlewhisper tried to reply, but once again, nothing came out. Branchleaf laid next to her, sharing his body heat. Blackshade settled next to him, then Wolfpaw and Flowerrise. Her foster mother licked her head between her ears and purred warmly to her. Her paws were being lifted by Silentwhisper who meowed, "Her pads are blue. She seems to be dehydrated too. Rainpath, get your mother some wet moss. All of you, stay be her and share your warmth with her. We can't allow her temperature to get any lower."

Gentlewhisper tried to thank the medicine cat but no voice came. Her heart ached to talk and thank her clan mates, but she couldn't. Finally beginning to feel warm, she drifted off into a warm sleep.

She opened her eyes to see the lush forest of StarClan in front of her. Lynxtooth padded up to her with happiness gleaming in her amber yes. Soon, a much larger cat appeared beside her. The grey pelt of Sootwhisker appeared beside their daughter and she meowed, "Mother, I love you. You must remain strong. Me and Sootwhisker will look after you."

Gentlewhisper looked at her daughter warmly. "Thank you, Lynxtooth. I wish it were me who died instead of you. This is all my fault." she whispered.

Lynxtooth shook her head then meowed, "This was my destiny, mother. I'm glad I finally met my father."

Gentlewhisper nodded then licked her daughters starry grey pelt of her daughter as Sootwhisker loomed over her and whispered, "The end of the tawny night is near. Be prepared for the darkness' final strike before the gentle whisper of the leaves take reign."

**A/N: We ALL know what Sootwhisker means! The final battle is so close! Review to find out what happens next! I expect this story to be 20 chapters long! So vote OCEANCLAN or ROCKCLAN! This will determine the next book I write for this trilogy! So far, OceanClan is winning, and I NEED MORE CATS FOR THE NEXT BOOK (OCEANCLAN only) REVIEW! REVIEW! Thanks:)**

**-Nightwish**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who always review! OceanClan is winning real bad! But there is still time to vote! RockClan or OceanClan? Enjoy chapter 18! :)**

_Chapter Eighteen_

Sun warmed her pelt as she opened her eyes to see Foxstep, Flowerrise, Bravepath, and Snowfall around her. Their fur was tinged with frost but they slept soundly. Her paws were warm and her bones were no longer sore. Snowfall rustled beside her as he looked up at her with large blue eyes. "Good morning, Gentlewhisper, you frightened all of us." he murmured as he looked at the snowy ground.

Gentlewhisper took a deep breath and rasped, "I am grateful that you all have slept by me and kept me warm."

"We couldn't leave you to freeze," a voice mowed behind her.

Gentlewhisper turned to see Branchleaf behind her. His green eyes flickered with humor. His broad shoulders rippled with power as he padded closer. The cats around her began to rustle and rise from their spots. Gentlewhisper threw them grateful and thankful glances. "You shouldn't run off again. If Brackenfang or the others found you, you would be dead." the dark brown tom murmured with seriousness now taking over his deep voice.

Branchleaf settled down next to her as she meowed, "I know, I had a reason that I must keep to myself. Perhaps one day, you will know."

Branchleaf looked at her in confusion then shrugged his broad shoulders then mewed, "I understand. We cannot always keep our secrets completely secret. There's always one other that knows the truth."

Gentlewhisper stared at Dawnlight who was heavy with Fondfire's kits. She looked over to see Skymist sharing tongues with Sharpeye. She remembered with agony when Tawnystar shared her secret to her. "Perhaps, but some secrets are better left alone." she meowed half to herself.

Branchleaf rested his shoulder against hers as she asked, "Who took over as deputy when I was gone?"

"Me." he replied plainly as he looked at Echopaw with interest.

She looked at him in astonishment. "Aren't you a bit young to be taking that role?" she meowed.

"Weren't you?" he responded with a stern glance.

"Yes, I suppose you're right." she meowed as she looked at Snowfall who was play fighting with Poppypaw.

"Tawnystar won't live forever, Gentlewhisper. You need to think of your own path of leadership." he meowed.

With pain, she remembered Sootwhisker's words before she woke up. _The tawny night would end soon, but when exactly?_ She thought as hazel bushes rattled in front of them. Gentlewhisper stood with her fur bristled. The familiar dark golden pelt of Brackenfang ran into the camp. Tons of cats poured in after him hissing and spitting with hatred. Gentlewhisper ran to attack Barkclaw who was pinning down Wolfpaw with a single dark brown paw. She slammed into his side with such force, it sent him sprawling across the icy snow. Claws torr through her flesh in her shoulders as she was pulled away from Barkclaw and Wolfpaw. She saw Dawnlight being shoved up the Skytree by Fondfire. Soon, he was tackled and clawed into the throat. A loud wail sounded in the clearing from Dawnlight as her mates body went limp. Gentlewhisper stated in shock as the cat that killed him was Mask, the cat TreeClan kept prisoner.

Pain coursed down her back as claws ripped through we pretty golden fur. She heard the sneer of Sundance, her mother, sound in her ear, "It'll be easy to kill you, just like it was easy to kill your father."

_My father?_ She thought as she searched the camp wildly for Bravepath. There, his lifeless body lay by the Skytree with his claws extended and his jaws open in a horrific shriek. Pure rage flowed through her veins as Sundance pinned her down. With a massive kick, Gentlewhisper sent her mother through the air. Sundance landed just tail lengths away with her lips drawn back in a snarl. Gentlewhisper ran at full speed at her mother. With large paws and extra claws, she pinned down her mother and sliced her a deadly blow to the belly. Her mother shrieked in pain as Gentlewhisper leaped off her dying mother and ran to Tawnystar's side, who was on the other side of camp. TreeClan roared like lions as they fought the multiplying enemy. Brackenfang had climbed the tree and tore Tawnystar from her nest. Her leader's hind leg was hanging in an awkward angel and her face was twisted with horrific pain as she battled the deadly dark golden tom. Before she made it to assist her leader, she was tackled by a large force. She turned to see Barkclaw standing over her with stained yellow and bloody teeth. His amber eyes were wide and wild as he sneered, "Too bad Sootwhisker's not here to save you this time. It was you who was suppose to die with that bear!"

Gentlewhisper eyes widened with anger as the tom bent down and dug his teeth into her already bloody shoulder. She shrieked in pain and she flailed her paws, trying to get a grip on the dark brown warrior. The heavy weight suddenly lifted as Foxstep barreled into him. She leaped to her paws with pain stabbing her shoulder. Ignoring the pain she turned to see Tawnystar be slashed in the throat by Brackenfang. "Go help Tawnystar! I have him!" Foxstep yowled as he swatted Barkclaw across the muzzle with sharp ivory claws.

Listening to her foster litter mate, she ran to Tawnystar's side. The old leader's neck wounded was pulsing with blood. "Hold on Tawnystar, I'll get Rainpath or Silentwhisper!" She wailed.

Tawnystar shook her head slowly. "Silentwhisper is dead. And I will die too." she rasped.

Before she could respond, teeth gripped her stubby tail and she yowled in pain. She turned to see Brackenfang staring at her with hatred burning in his eyes and her golden fur hanging in his deadly jaws. "Your precious leader is dying." he chuckled, but was caught short as Gentlewhisper pinned him down with claws digging deep into his throat.

"A warrior does not need to k-kill to win her battles." Tawnystar chocked on her last breath.

Listening to her former leader, Gentlewhisper life's her claws. Brackenfang sneered, "Always too soft."

Gentlewhisper swiped him across the muzzle with her sharp ivory claws. He yowled in pain then squeeze out of her grip. "You'll pay for this, kit!" he yowled then snarled, "All cats, to me!"

The battling cats separated as rain began to pour from the sky. Blood stained the snow as the evil cats left their dead in TreeClan territory. The dead bodies of her clan mates littered the ground. Tawnystar, Bravepath, Poppyleaf, Fondfire, Silentwhisper, and Flowerrise all died brave deaths protecting their Clan. Gentlewhisper saw the Moss Stump, where Rainpath waited patiently. She padded to the moss stump with a deep breath. This is what StarClan foretold. The Gentle Whisper will blow through the forest, making peace echo through the trees and breeze. She leaped onto the soaked moss stump and meowed, "All cats of TreeClan, our battle is triumphant, but we have lost many of our beloved clan mates. Bravepath, Tawnystar, Flowerrise, Silentwhisper, Fondfire, and Poppyleaf have sacrificed their lives for this Clan as they promised long ago. Rainpath will be TreeClan's full medicine-cat. My deputy will be Foxstep, for he deserves the position more than anyone.I will travel with Rainpath to the Claw-Tree to receive my nine lives today. I will return to you all as Gentlestar and I will serve this Clan to my fullest and I will lead a glorious reign TreeClan needs desperately through these dark times."

Gentlewhisper watched as her clanmates looked up at her with respectfull eyes as they called, "Gentlewhisper! Foxstep! Rainpath!"

The storm clouds cleared and the sun began to show brightly through the clouds. Rays of sun warmed Gentlewhisper's pelt as Nightwing, Darkear, and Waspclaw placed the dead bodies of her clanmates in the center of the clearing. Starry figured appeared behind each body. Flowerrise, Bravepath, Tawnystar, Silentwhisper, Fondfire, and Poppyleaf appeared behind their own bodies. Soon after, Sootwhisker, Lynxtooth, Sparrowclaw, and Mossheart appeared beside them with happiness and pride gleaming in their starry eyes. Gentlewhisper dipped her head to her former clanmates as they began to disappear again.

Rainpath nudged her mother and flicked her pretty blue gaze to the entrance to the den. Gentlewhisper rose to her paws and padded toward the Claw-tree with her foster daughter at her heels.

**A/N: Next chapter will be coming to you soon! Remember to VOTE and REVIEW! And if you like this story, go check out Hearts of Two and Light in the Darkness by me! :) Thanks!**

**-Nightwish**


	20. Chapter 19

_Chapter Nineteen_

Gentlewhisper looked into the Claw-tree that was hollowed out. Moss shimmered in the moons bright light as moisture collected on it. Snow crunched beneath her paws as she cautiously padded into the tree. Rainpath nudged her then whispered, "Lick the moisture from the moss. It'll send you to sleep so you can meet with out ancestors."

Gentlewhisper nodded then meowed, "I will be back."

Gentlewhisper felt the eyes of her foster daughter lay on her until she disappeared. She got close to the moss and licked the delicate water from the moss. She laid down and wrapped her tail around her paws and instantly was engaged into sleep.

Her clan mates crowded in around her with happy glances. The snow was gone in StarClan and the territory was warm and rich with prey. The summer winds warmed her heart as Bravepath padded up to her and meowed, "With this life, I give you hope."

He rested his muzzle on her fore head. She was instantly put through more pain than she has ever witnessed in her life. It made her paws ache and her heart beat hard against her chest. When Bravepath backed away, Flowerrise was next to take his place.

"With this life, I give you mercy. Show mercy on any clanmate that has disowned one." she meowed as Gentlewhisper prepared for the same amount of pain as her first life.

Instead, the life coursed through her body, making her body feel strong and ready to tackle anything that was thrown at her. The next cat to approach her was the familiar dark grey pelt of her daughter, Lynxtooth. "With this life, I give you a mothers love. Share the love you gave me with the Clan, they need your love the most." she murmured softly as she tested her muzzle against her head.

Pain coursed through her body once more as she received the life her daughter gave her. The next lives she was given were from Sparrowclaw, Mossheart, Fondfire, and Silentwhisper. Once the former black medicine cat gave her the life of live life to the fullest, her former mate, Sootwhisker stood before her with gentle amber eyes. "With this life, I give you compassion. Share it with your clanmates." he purred as he gave her her eighth life.

Power surged through her veins and down her legs. They began to shake with exhaustion as Tawnystar padded up to her. The former leader looked young and fit once again. Behind the colorful she-cat was her forbidden love, Windwhisper. "With this life, I give you guidance. Guide your Clan through the toughest times and never give you. You will need it." she meowed softly just before she rested her muzzle of Gentewhisper's head.

"You old life is no more. From now on, you shall be known as Gentlestar, leader of TreeClan." all cats murmured as one.

New life and energy filtered through her body as her former clanmates yowled, "Gentlestar! Gentlestar! Gentlestar!"

She awoke at the final call of her name. Rainpath stood over her with wide blue eyes. "Did it go okay?" she asked worriedly.

Gentlestar cocked her head then meowed, "Of course."

Rainpath nodded then meowed, "We must hurry, I've received a warming from StarClan."

Gentlestar stood and ran out of the hollowed out Claw-tree. Snow sprayed in the air as Rainpath and Gentlestar ran back to TreeClan camp. When they thundered into the Clan camp, she saw Brackenfang standing in the middle of the camp surrounded by Foxstep, Bramchleaf, Snowfall, and Blackshade. The dark golden tom had a smug and dark look on his broad face. Gentle_star_ stood face-to-face with him and snarled, "What are you doing here? Haven't you done enough?"

Brackenfang's amber eyes glittered with cold hatred then he meowed, "I haven't until I have taken all of your lives, Gentlestar. It is your fault I was exiled and your fault I didn't become leader. I'm here to tell you that no matter what you do, I will always be there to haunt your every move."

"Get out." she snarled in the deadly toms face.

Brackenfang reluctantly stood and padded out of the camp clearing. She watched him pad out then looked at Foxstep and hissed, "Follow him. I don't trust him at all."

Foxstep nodded then ran out of camp with Snowfall, Leafsong, Branchleaf, Blackshade, and Wolfpaw. The rest looked at her for her to speak. Nervousness made her fur prickle as she meowed, "Brackenfang will not harm any of you. I'll be sure you protect you with all nine of my lives."

"Gentlestar! Gentlestar! Gentlestar!" they called loudly into the midnight black sky.

**_Alliances:_**

TreeClan

LEADER: Gentlestar-pretty, stocky golden she-cat with darker spots, gentle green eyes, stubby tail, creamy chest and belly, and ears that round and bend backward slightly. (Lillypaw)

DEPUTY: Branchleaf-dark brown Tom with leafy green eyes

MEDICINE-CAT: Rainpath- beautiful, gentle pale grey she-cat with blue eye and silver tipped tail (Sandpaw)

WARRIORS: Redhawk- dark ginger she-cat with white-tip bushy tail

Emeraldclaw- black she-cat with emerald green eyes (Rosepaw)

Skymist- light brown she-cat with one dark brown ear and cream ear, brown flecks on her back, tabby markings on her ears, legs, and tail, one cream paw and sky blue eyes

Dawnlight- tortoiseshell she-cat with orange and black patches and green eyes

Blackshade- jet black tom with green eyes (Lilacpaw)

Snowfall- pure white tom with icy blue eyes

Poppytail-dark brown she-cat with pretty green eyes

Wolffur- dark grey tom with fluffy fur and bright blue eyes (Daisypaw)

Rushwater- larger golden tabby tom

Whispersong- beautiful silver she-cat with green eyes

Otterleap- ginger and white she-cat

Breezeleaf- dark ginger tabby tom with white chest and belly with green eyes

Sagewhisper- pretty white she-cat with green eyes

*TreeClan warriors are known for their dark colored pelts and fighting abilities within the trees in their territories. Their camp it within a LARGE ancient pine tree that has hollowed out holes within the trunk where kits, elders, and medicine cat's live. They cradle their nests in between the branches and have woven them together carefully so they are sure not to fall. Pine trees keep their needles so their camp is always covered. Eat mice, voles, rabbits, squirrels, and birds.*

APPRENTICES: Lillypaw- pretty silver she-cat with blue eyes

Rosepaw- creamy she-cat with green eyes and a white chest, tail-tip and paws

Lilacpaw- light brown she-cat with darker tabby stripes and green eyes

Daisypaw- pretty golden she-cat with amber eyes and dark golden paws

Sandpaw- pale ginger tom with blue eyes

QUEENS: Brightfeather- creamy she-cat with pretty amber eyes (Mother to Branchleaf's kits: Waterkit- silver tom with amber eyes and Birdkit- pretty cream she-cat with darker tabby stripes and green eyes)

Echobreeze- cream colored she-cat with tabby markings on tail, legs, and ears and sky blue (Expecting Snowfall's kits)

ELDERS: Whitespirit- pale creamy she-cat with stunning green eyes

Silverclaw- dark silver tom

**A/N: Those alliances will be used in the next and final chapter of Gentlestar's Reign! To MrsSocialIssues, ****_YES! I need names and descriptions for some warriors for OceanClan! That will be the next book I write! The ones in the alliances on this book will be the same, but I still need more! REVIEW_****! The final chapter will up soon, but only if you review! I PUT UP THE SECOND BOOK! ITS CALLED A SHADOWED NIGHT! GO CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW! PLEASE?! ****Thanks! :)**

**-Nightwish**


	21. Chapter 20

_Chapter Twenty_

Gentlestar peered down from her perch in the Skytree observing Branchleaf as he organized patrols. She had lead many, many glorious seasons in TreeClan and was on her final life. Brackenfang kept his promise and took all eight of her lives. Frost clung to the ancient tree's pine needles. Snow delicately fell from the swollen grey clouds that hung above her head. Her once-pretty golden fur was tinged with silver and her coat was uneven from scars.

Branchleaf organized the patrols easily, for he had been deputy since Foxstep died. Her loyal friend died a brave death. Just moons after she became leader, he sacrificed himself to Brackenfang when the dark golden tom tried to attack her. She knew that Brackenfang would strike again, but when was the question. Sundance had died from infected wounds from their major battle when Tawnystar died. Gentlestar felt no pitty toward her rogue mother.

Cloudynight, Nightwing, Darkear, Waspclaw, and Gorseleaf had all died peaceful deaths as elders. Now Silverclaw and Whitespirit took their places in the elders den. Soon, Emeraldclaw, Sharpeye, and Redhawk would join them. Gentlestar directed her attention to Branchleaf once more. "I want Emeraldclaw to lead a patrol along the OceanClan border. Take Lillypaw, Rushwater, Snowfall, and Daisypaw." he called to the senior black she-cat.

Gentlestar watched as the five cats padded out of the clearing. She leaped from her perch on the Skytree and padded to sit next to Branchleaf. Though he was still young, he would soon lead this Clan and she knew it. Sootwhisker came to her often and told her she would be joining the ranks of StarClan soon. Although she hated to leave TreeClan, she knew her Clan would be in good paws. "Are you ready to lead this Clan, Branchleaf?" she asked the brown tom without making eye contact with him.

He looked at her with astonished green eyes. "What are you saying?" he whispered.

Gentlestar looked at him then meowed, "What I'm saying is that, I won't live forever. You must be ready to lead soon. My time is coming."

Before Branchleaf replied, the thing Gentlestar had been waiting on came. A shriek sounded from the territory. The shriek belonged to a cat she knew all too well. Gentlestar stood then yowled, "Branchleaf, Blackshade, Rosepaw, Sharpeye, Otterleap, Whispersong, and Leafsong, follow me! The patrol is in danger!"

Immediately, her warriors were to her. She thundered out of the camp clearing with her clanmates at her heels. She crashed trough hazel bushes and saw the dead body of Emeraldclaw lying on the ground with Brackenfang standing over her. The tom was old, but still full of hatred and pure rage. He instantly began to fled with Barkclaw trailing farther and farther behind. The patrol took care of Barkclaw as her patrol kept pursuit on the murderer known as Branckenfang. Her paws ached from the cold snow. Her old bones yelled at her as she ran after him. He took a mighty leap and dug his claws into the bark of a willow tree. Gentlestar leaped up the tree with Blackshade just behind her. "Gentlestar! Be careful!" Branchleaf called from the floor as they ran.

Gentlestar ignored her deputies warning and leaped from branch to branch. Just a mouse length in front of her was Brackenfang. She extended her claws and grabbed the dark golden tom's hind leg. He snarled at her in pain then turned to face her. Her opened his wide jaws and locked his stained yellow teeth into her shoulder. She yowled in horrific pain. Gentlestar clawed Brackenfang with flailing ivory claws. He batted her across the muzzle with a flick of a skilled paw. He turned to leap to the next branch until Gentlestar stopped him.

"I will not allow you to destroy my Clan any longer!" she yowled as the branch quivered as she leaped up on top of the tom and dug her teeth deep into his neck.

Crackling sounded from the giving branch. Brackenfang shrieked in pain and astonishment when the branch snapped. He flew down the tree with Gentlestar attached to his neck. Branches hit her with protest, causing her to let go of the tom. Knowing what would happen, she still yowled with terror as she fell down the tree. She heard the larger tom slam against the stones below. The crunch of bones echoed in her ears as she, herself, landed on horrific jagged stones. Her pelt was instantly drenched with water from the lake. Her eyes closed as pain surged through her hind legs and back.

She opened her eyes one final time to see Branchleaf standing over her with worried green eyes. She looked down at her body to see her legs twisted in awkward angles. Her daughter, Rainpath stood over her with wide grief filled blue eyes. Gentlestar flicked her gaze to her right to see Brackenfang's lifeless body. His jaws were parted in a horrific snarl and her claws were extended. Beginning to feel her final life ease away from her, she looked at Bramchleaf and croaked, "Lead well, Branchleaf."

* * *

Gentlestar lifted her head from the pool and felt the warm pelt of her mate, Sootwhisker beside her. "Welcome home." he purred as Lynxtooth padded up to them with a flicking stubby tail.

Gentlestar knew her reign as leader of TreeClan was glorious and her after-life with her family and clanmates would live on forever.

**A/N: Awww! :'( this makes me so sad to end this story! Did anyone catch the ending? In the prologue, she was in StarClan and looked into the pool Tawnystar showed her! So all this was just her basically reliving her life! I hope you all have enjoyed Gentlestar's Reign! Look at The Shadowed Path, the second book in this trilogy! It's up and available for you all to read! Thank you for all the reviews and please continue with me to The Shadowed Path! Thanks:)**

**-Nightwish**


End file.
